Praying for the Dawn
by midnightphantom13
Summary: The war is upon them, but Hermione is facing her own problems at home. Can a certain werewolf ex-professor help her come to terms with her father's physical and emotional abuse so she can help her friends save the Wizarding World? Rated M for language, abuse, and sexual content. (Follows the events after HP:HBP, AU). (Completely re-written from 2008-2012 of the same name.)
1. Chapter 1: Cause I'm So Scared of Dying

**A.N. If you read Praying for the Dawn back in its infancy (2008-20012), then the story you are about to read has been changed. It has been cleaned up, edited, and expanded. I decided to delete the former story off of because it is evolving into something more than just a simple re-write.**

 **I am sticking with the loose plotline of the last story, but I am am expanding it and I am working on a sequel. Nevertheless, I can guarantee that this fic will be full of Remus/Hermione goodies, frequent violence, mature language, and eventual lemons. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Slight AU from HP: HBP to HP: DH**

 **Trigger Warning: Physical abuse, emotional abuse, and Sexual Content and PTSD (in later chapters)**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated. I cannot get better if I don't receive constructive criticism. R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in J.K. Rowling's** ** _Harry Potter_** **series. I am simply borrowing them for my entertainment and, hopefully, yours.**

Chapter 1: Cause I'm So Scared of Dying

To many of her classmates, Hermione Granger's life was almost perfect. She was one of the most talented witches in her class, had two devoted best friends who would die for her, and was well-liked and admired among the Hogwarts faculty for her academic achievements and general drive to succeed.

Certainly, the summer before her 7th and final year at Hogwarts should have been cause for celebration and not the abject horror Hermione felt as she tried to concentrate on her summer homework.

She was seated at her small desk trying to finish her essay for Muggle Studies but couldn't keep her eyes off of the alarm clock that sat on her dresser. She had broken two quills already in her anxiety which had left ugly ink blotches all over her paper.

The clock read 11:52PM when she glanced at it for the fifteenth time that hour. Her father was supposed to be home an hour ago and she was under his strict orders to wait for him to get home.

Hermione looked forlornly over at the letters that Ron and Harry had been sending her. Reading about their time at Grimmauld Place, getting into mischief, dueling with Fred and George, and feasting on Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, made a twinge of jealousy rise up in her chest.

Although she only had a week left to endure living with her father before she would be reunited with Harry and Ron, Hermione still felt isolated by her circumstance. Since her father and mother divorced during her 4th year, her father had began to drink heavily and during his drunken episodes would take to treating Hermione like his personal punching bag. She worked very hard at hiding the bruises and welts he inflicted, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as his beatings progressively got worse. However, her steady use of Muggle antiseptic, bandages, talented makeup application, and constant lying made most of her injuries passable as something they weren't.

The clock now read 12:03AM. Giving up any attempts to finish her essay tonight, Hermione rolled up the parchment and put it in her trunk. She glanced down at Crookshanks's food dish at the bottom of her trunk and felt her eyes mist over. She had given Crookshanks to Susan Bones in her 5th year (much to Ron's and Harry's relief) after her father kicked him down their flight of stairs for getting under his feet.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights illuminated her bedroom window. She ran over and looked out the window and saw her father had swerved into their driveway and ran over their two garbage cans and parked over the top of the daffodils she had planted (and would be expected to now replant). His string of curses cut through the night silence as he stumbled out of the driver's seat. Hermione ran downstairs and unlocked the door for her drunken father and watched in certain horror as he stumbled across the threshold.

"What 'er you doin' up?" He slurred. Mr. Granger was handsome at one time, but several years of intense alcohol abuse gave his eyes a sunken and bloodshot appearance and made what hair that he once had sparse and greasy. Even his physique was beginning to feel the effects of his drinking. His belt could barely contain his expansive stomach and his clothing was constantly doused in sweat that reeked of booze.

"I was waiting up for you." Hermione replied meekly, not making eye contact with her father, "I wanted to make sure that you made it home okay."

"And what are you, my mother?" He snapped, "I don't need you asking where I am and policing my every movement. I'm your father dammit! I deserve respect."

Hermione backed away from her father and held her breath, her eyes downcast and not looking the monster in the eye. His ridiculous accusations and twisting her words around was a tell-tale sign that he was going to be especially angry and violent tonight.

"No dad. I didn't mean it like that. I, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe because I love you." Sometimes buttering up her father worked, but tonight it didn't.

"Bullshit you lying whore." Sometimes his words cut worse than his physical punishments did, "You don't love me. You are just going to leave me when you get the chance. You're just like your mother, you know. Your mother left me after I caught her fucking her boss in our bed."

She had heard this story more than a dozen times and he would always bring it up to make Hermione feel especially guilty – not because he was right, however – but because she remembered that night a little differently.

Hermione's mother, Ann, left after her father punched her in the face for accidentally dropping his dinner on the floor. Supposedly, years of constant abuse took its toll and Ann had decided to leave. Their yelling and her screams for help echoed through their house until well past midnight. When Hermione woke up in the morning, all of Ann's stuff was gone and her father beat her until he collapsed, sobbing, against their kitchen countertop.

Hermione knew that her mother was alive somewhere only because the police kept visiting their house every month that first year to follow up on domestic abuse complaints that were made by her and other anonymous tippers. Hermione felt like she was in between a rock and a hard place. Her father's best friend was a member of the police force and he helped make the complaints disappear. For nearly five years, Hermione felt entirely alone.

Hermione's father went to the fridge and grabbed four beers, opened two, and began drinking them like they were water. He then went to the freezer and found that his two bottles of vodka were gone.

"You." He growled as he stalked towards her. "What did you do you little bitch?"

"I poured them down the drain." She whispered. If she was going to die, then she was going to go down fighting.

He let out a guttural roar and began tearing open cabinets, drawers, and even pulling down the light fixture from the ceiling to find his stashes of booze.

"Don't bother looking for them. I found them all, even the two flasks that you hid inside of the watermelon in the fridge." Hermione said, watching her father out of the corner of her eye.

Her father turned around slowly. All color had drained from his face and yet his eyes held a psychotic fire in them. Those eyes which once saw her riding her first bicycle down the street, and looked after her as she cut pictures out of her coloring books to post on the kitchen fridge held no love for her now.

She bounded up the stairs with her father close on her heels. When she made it to the landing, her father grabbed her ankle and which sent her sprawling across the floor.

"You. Little. Bitch." He snarled as he struck her in tempo with his curses.

"Stop!" She cried out and landed a good kick against his jaw. She heard a crunch and his painful howling filled her ears. He spit at her and two of his teeth clattered against the hardwood floor.

Hermione curled herself into the fetal position and prepared for the onslaught.

"Oh no you don't." Her father spat as he grabbed her thick, curly hair and dragged her across the floor and into her room.

"Please! Stop!" Hermione cried as his strikes moved away from her face and towards the rest of her body.

Her father briefly stopped to grab the baseball bat from his room and aimed a couple of good swings to her ribcage which emitted a sickening crack.

Hermione screamed in intense pain and thought, _So this is how I die? At the hands of my own father?_ Before she lost consciousness and passed out.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she was still laying on her bedroom floor. The wooden baseball bat that her father had used had splotches of red stained in the wood which made Hermione' stomach twist and turn inside her body. She could barely take in a breath without crying out.

" _Merlin_..." she swore, as she tried to turn onto her back without aggravating her injuries too much. Hermione gingerly touched her face and found her entire left eye was swollen shut and felt blood that had matted to her hair. Every breath that she took felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her in her ribcage. Her tongue was dry and felt like cotton in her mouth.

It took every ounce of Hermione's waning strength to slowly crawl across her bedroom floor and to her dresser where her wand was lying.

After nearly thirty minutes of work with moderately advanced healing spells, Hermione had healed her broken nose, split lip, ruptured ear drum, and cleaned most of the blood off of her face. However, she didn't have the skill to repair her broken ribs.

It took a herculean effort for her to simply pull herself up onto the bed, but once she did, she passed out again.

Surprisingly, the next few days went without incident. Her father stayed away from her. The kick to his face didn't break his jaw, but the teeth that he lost were replaced with false veneers. Nevertheless, his already alcohol swollen face was swollen and purple.

By Saturday, most of the swelling in Hermione's face had gone down and the lacerations that covered her body healed. Her ribs, however, were still tender to the touch and smarted fiercely when she took in too deep a breath.

Her father was at the pub. He didn't leave a note, but her personal wallet was gone along with his.

Hermione heard the doorbell ring and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Anxiety and a twinge of happy excitement filled her body. _I am finally saved_. She thought.

"Just a minute!" She called down the stairs and surveyed herself once more in the mirror. The makeup job she did looked passable and the darkest bruises on her neck and shoulders were hidden by her thick bushy hair. She grabbed her small knapsack and looked at her bedroom one last time vowing that she would never return.

Hermione walked downstairs and opened the front door and saw Remus Lupin casually lounging against the door frame.

During Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione, Harry, and Ron decided to become more active in the Order of the Phoenix - or as active as Mrs. Weasley would let them - and wanted to use their summer to plan out their journey to recover the Horcruxes. Ron and Harry had been at Grimmauld Place since June. The separation from her best friends made her appreciate the frustrations that Harry felt when he was stuck at his Aunt and Uncle's house during the summer.

"Hello, Professor." She said meekly.

He chuckled, "Hermione, I'm not your professor anymore. Please, Remus will do. Are you ready to go?"

He smiled down at the witch in front of him. Out of all of his former students and friends, Hermione was his favorite person to be around. Her thirst for knowledge and her inquisitive mind only served to enhance and accent her other great attributes.

"Yes, I have everything packed upstairs."

"I'll be by again later tonight to pick up your things. The Order has been overly cautious this summer about the traffic going in and out of Grimmauld didn't want to make it obvious that we have several underage wizards, well more accurately having Harry, living under our roof."

Hermione balked. _Remus couldn't come back tonight to get her things. He_ _would see my father drunk and probably pissed off_. _He would figure out everything right away._

"Uh no, it's okay. I'll just send them to Grimmauld Place now. I won't be a minute." She dashed back upstairs before Remus could refuse.

He was taken aback by her sudden impulsivity and flightiness. Granted he didn't see much of her outside of Grimmauld Place, but he couldn't remember a time when she was this ... unsettled about something that wasn't school-related.

Then it hit him. Fear. Her fear left an almost visible scent trail into the house and up the stairs.

 _Interesting_ , Moony growled in his head. _Our little pet is as scared as a rabbit caught by a fox. How exciting._

"No!" Remus said out loud and then looked around sheepishly. Moony knew exactly what to say to make him look like a mad man.

"So how are we getting to Headquarters?" She asked breathlessly. True to her word, Hermione was back with just a small suitcase in addition to her rucksack. The smell of fear abated and Remus could think clearly again.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your mother and father?" he asked, trying to draw his attention back to the matter at hand. "You probably won't see them until the Christmas holidays."

"Oh, well mum is visiting her parents for the weekend and my dad is at work." Hermione hated how easy lying was becoming for her. "They know that term starts soon so we said our goodbyes last night."

"Well, maybe you should just leave a note instead."

"Honestly Remus, I'm fine. I'm of legal age and never worry about me. So how are we getting to headquarters?" She closed the door behind her and started walking down the driveway.

"A portkey." He replied, drawing a broken pocketwatch out of his pocket. He didn't believe Hermione's story. She looked nervous and agitated whenever she talked to him. And the stink of fear that radiated off of her body proved that she was obviously hiding something, but he didn't want to press the issue further.

"We should go someplace a little more private first." Remus said, placing a guiding hand on the small of her back caused her to whimper in pain.

Remus drew back his hand like he had been shocked. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Uh, yes, yes. I fell off of my bed and clipped my dresser a few nights ago and it is just starting to bruise. I'm so clumsy. I'll be fine. Do you think the thicket behind the park is private enough?"

"Uh yes. As long as we are hidden from Muggles it should work." Remus noticed the smooth change in conversation but again decided to let it slide.

They found a spot that was secluded in the brambles and bushes and he pulled out the pocketwatch again.

"Hermione, if you'd please touch it. It is almost time."

Hermione placed a finger on the watch and felt a familiar tug as her feet left the ground. Her body was immobilized as they whirled through a psychedelic vortex of colors and shapes. Fighting nausea, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for their landing. When their feet touched the ground, her felt as though they had turned to jelly and she crumpled against Remus as her body fought to support her weight. She cried out in pain as his elbow accidentally made contact with her ribs.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Her body collapsed into his. If it wasn't for his embrace she would have collapsed on the ground.

"Hermione!" He said, this time more severely. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Then he smelled blood. "Merlin, Hermione I think you are bleeding."

"I'm fine Prof- I mean Remus. I skinned my knee. I wasn't expecting such a rough landing and it only exacerbated my pre-existing injuries."

"You mean from when you fell off of your bed and clipped your dresser?" He asked sardonically.

"Uh. Yes."

"I can clean your knee right now before it gets infected, and Molly look at your _other_ injuries." He replied.

"No, no. Nobody has ever died from a skin knee. I'm just being a baby. I'll be fine." She replied and began to walk down the street towards Grimmauld Place. Remus had no choice but to follow. As he walked behind her, he noticed that she was clearly favoring her right side.

Hermione glanced around at the Muggles living peacefully in the flats nearby trying to ignore Remus's heated stare. A little girl was baking cookies with her mum and a teenage boy and his father were engrossed in the football match. Their families looked so perfect and Hermione had to push down the jealousy and bitterness that bubbled to the surface.

Remus knocked four times on the old wooden door that marked the entrance to Grimmauld Place and it swung open with a squeak. Despite the dreary weather outside, the atmosphere inside was cheery and warm. Hermione could smell Mrs. Weasley's cooking and saw several pots full of stews and puddings bubbling in the hearth. Dozens of pies and other pastries were sitting on any open countertops that were available. Two were even levitating off of the ground.

"Molly?" Remus called out. "Hermione is here."

"Oh Hermione! It's so nice to have you here, dear." Molly cried as she emerged from the kitchen. She swept Hermione into a giant hug which took every inch of willpower to not cry out from the pain emitting from her ribs.

"Molly, don't squeeze the poor girl to death. She's a little battered up. It seems she took a spill earlier in the week and clipped her dresser." Remus said with a slight smirk. "Oh, and she also skinned her knee. She should probably go upstairs and make sure that it isn't infected."

Hermione's expression automatically soured. _Damn him. Why is he trying to make this so difficult on me?_

"Oh you poor dear. Be more careful. You might give Tonks a running for most clumsy in this family." tutted Molly, "You march right up to Ginny's room. Your stuff is already there. I'll be up in a bit with some salve and some food and then it is off to bed with you. You look like you haven't slept all week. You look peaky. I'll come wake you up when it is time for dinner. We are having a celebratory feast for all of the children and Order members before the start of a new term at Hogwarts."

Hermione tried to protest but they fell on deaf ears as she was literally dragged to the room that Ginny was staying in. The door closed and an awkward silence filled the room. Ginny's owl, Petra, hooted indignantly in its cage.

"Hermione!" Two voices cried. She swung around just in time to see Ron's red hair and the glint of Harry's glasses as they both swept her up for a group hug.

"When did you get here?"

"Why haven't you responded to our letters?"

"Did you hear that Percy finally stopped being a prat and has been helping father with Order business?"

Questions bombarded her and she desperately wanted to disparate elsewhere. Her body burned from their strong embraces and she began to wheeze. Hearing her distress, the boys let go of her immediately and backed away with faces etched with concern.

"Be gentle boys," she half chided and half choked out, "You both are a lot stronger than you think."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes." She replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. She tried to straighten her spine but a sharp pain in her side and back threatened to take the wind from her again. Instead, she sank heavily onto her bed. "I'm just not use to being attacked by fully grown apes"

"Oi, who are you calling an ape?" Ron joked. "It isn't mine and Harry's fault that you're so dainty and small."

"Hermione," Harry said as he took a seat on Ginny's bed. "I find it funny that I'm asking this of you, but why didn't you answer any of our letters? Ron and I must have sent you at least seven apiece. It made it really hard to plan ... this summer ... without your help."

Hermione flinched slightly. She knew that Harry meant nothing by the comment, but she couldn't help but hear it as an accusation.

"Oh you know how it is Harry with Muggle parents. I don't have an owl and I didn't have a way to mail you the letters here without giving away the location if it were to be intercepted." She replied, lying again. Actually, Hedwig had waited dutifully by her window after each delivery. That was until her father tried to poison her when Hermione was out buying groceries.

"Oh. Well didn't Hedwig wait for you to write a response? I specifically asked her to."

"Nope. She took off right after she delivered the letter. She doesn't like to stick around." Hermione replied a little guiltily, this was her third lie in less than ten minutes. "I guess I don't have the affinity with owls like you have Harry."

Harry still wasn't convinced but he let the issue go. "Well, it's nice to see you 'Mione. We've missed you terribly and Ron missed copying off your homework."

Harry said the last bit a little louder for the sake of any eavesdroppers. Hermione knew that neither of them even attempted any of their summer homework. What was the point since they weren't going back to Hogwarts for their seventh year.

"Oi! I've missed her too." Ron said, "But, Harry's right. You never answered my question. Did you finish your Potions essay? I'm still half a parchment length short and I couldn't think of anything else to add."

Before Hermione could answer Molly barged through the open door. "Ronald Weasley, you will be doing your own homework and you will let Hermione rest. She just got here. Let her have some time to rest. Besides, your father needs help clearing that boggart from the cupboard downstairs. It seems like the one in the wardrobe wasn't the only one left."

Ron smirked as they were both ushered out of the room.

"Sleep well Hermione." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in exacerbation and closed the door. She conjured up a tray of mini pies, small sandwiches, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice with a couple of cups and set them on Hermione's dresser.

"Here is that ointment for your side dear." She said, fishing a small round container out of her apron pocket. "Now if you'll just raise your shirt and show me where it hurts, I'll have you right as rain in no time."

"Uh...Mrs. Weasley. I don't think that's necessary. I can put it on myself."

"Come now girl. Don't be shy." Mrs. Weasley replied thinking Hermione's hesitation was out of fear that she would see her partially naked. "I've raised seven kids. You won't be showing me anything I haven't seen before. Besides I'll need to take a look at it to make sure it isn't too serious."

Hermione jumped back from Mrs. Weasley's touch and shrank back on the bed. "No, I insist that I do it myself. It's really not as bad as I am making it out to be. I can be a baby sometimes, I guess. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. Really I am. I shouldn't have troubled you."

Mrs. Weasley was skeptical but finally relented. "Alright, if you're sure. I'll just leave this here then. Use it sparingly though Hermione, it is pretty powerful stuff."

"Yes, I will. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Not a problem, dear. Now you help yourself to some food and rest for a bit. I'll have Ginny come wake you when the party starts."

Mrs. Weasley left the room and Hermione finally let most of her tension drift away. Exhausting at it was to keep up this charade; Hermione couldn't bear to see the looks of pity, and possibly disappointment, on their face if they found out the truth.

After washing her face in the basin on the dresser and sampling some of the delicious pies and sandwiches, she opened the bottle of salve that Mrs. Weasley left and squeezed a knut-sized dab onto her hand. Walking over to the full length mirror, Hermione unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and lifted her tank top up to her chest. She would have gasped if it didn't hurt to do so. Her stomach and sides were covered in ugly yellow, black, and blue splotches. Ugly deep purple lines marked where her ribs were broken and the pain was nearly unbearable when she put the salve on her skin.

It took nearly half of the bottle to make any impact on the bruises that covered her torso. However, it seemed as though the ointment only healed surface bruises because her ribs were still decidedly broken.

After Hermione had addressed the bruises that she was able to reach comfortably – the ones on her back and the back of her legs would have to wait until later – she tried to raise her shirt over her head but cried out as her body protested. Emitting a long and frustrated sigh, she threw back the quilt on her bed and gingerly laid herself down.

Hermione felt safe lying in the bed. She knew she was surrounded by people who cared and loved her, but she still felt uncomfortable letting them in on this deep, dark secret.

 _You have to tell someone,_ she told herself. _They all care about you and want to help you_.

While this was definitely true, Hermione couldn't push out the sick, nervous feeling that was twisting in her gut.

 _Alright,_ she grudgingly conceded, _I'll tell Remus as soon as I wake up._

For the first time in over three months, Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and without tear-stains on her pillow.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading. If you are so inclined, I appreciate any reviews and feedback that I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love, Come and Save Me

**A.N. I am trying to stick as close to the original cannon as possible. Yet, certain plot points and character's deaths may be delayed or re-worked.**

Chapter 2: Love, Come and Save Me

Remus looked troubled as he was sitting at the kitchen table. His tea had long cooled and his eyes uselessly scanned the _Daily Prophet_ as he read the same line four times. His mind was focused, instead, on Hermione as he mused about how to approach the witch with his concerns.

"Remus?'

"Remus..."

"LUPIN!" Mad-Eye Moody shouted.

Remus jumped and folded the paper. The entire Order was staring at him expectantly and he suddenly felt like a schoolboy who was caught without an answer when the teacher called on him.

"What do you think about Fudge's article on the new werewolf segregation law that Scrimgeour is imposing." Moody growled impatiently.

"I...uh...well." He cleared his throat nervously. He frantically racked his brain as he tried to remember the nature of the Order's meeting. _Ah, yes._ He thought grimly.

The Order had just received news that Scrimgeour, in an attempt to subvert some of the damages that Fudge made during his tenure as Minister of Magic, was trying to pass a new set of werewolf segregation laws in order to prove his merit and strength as Minister.

"While Fudge's laws were not kind towards werewolves, Scrimgeour's laws seem almost tyrannical and will almost certainly do more harm than good."

"What sort of new laws is he imposing?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Listen to this" Remus commented and read aloud from the _Daily Prophet_.

 _Dolores Umbridge, Head of the Muggle Born Registration Commission, was praised by the Minister of Magic for her work on the Anti-Werewolf Legislation which was passed into law yesterday. She is quoted as saying, "Seeing this law pass has been the shining moment in my career and in my life. All I want is to protect the wizarding community from threats – especially ones hiding in plain sight – so our precious children can inhabit a world where they no longer have to fear these filthy half-breeds who are traitors to the wizarding world"._

 _Madame Umbridge's legislation includes a set of laws that will go into effect immediately._

' _Those witches or wizards inflicted with the lycanthropy curse are forbidden from the following:_

1\. _Applying for and/or working at a job that puts him or herself within a close proximity to wizards, especially those of pure-blood._

2\. _Residing in, leasing, renting, or owning a house that is located within 15 square miles of a Wizard's or Muggle's residence_

( _Please note that any witch or wizard who is caught harboring a registered werewolf will be heavily fined and possibly subjected to imprisonment in Azkaban.)_

3\. _Engaging in any sort of relationship – even if they are mutually consensual – with witches or wizards. Sexual relationships and marriage are forbidden. Marriages between a werewolf and a witch or wizard will not be considered as legalized and those couples who are caught will be fined and may be subjected to imprisonment in Azkaban. Remember, animals cannot provide consent._

4\. _The selling, purchasing, and brewing of the Wolfsbane Potion is strictly forbidden. Any wizard caught violating this law will be fined heavily and imprisoned. Werewolves who are found in their bestial form WILL be killed on sight.'_

Remus's voice faltered as he read the last sentence and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop a throbbing headache that threatened to surface.

He slammed his fist on the table and his cold tea sloshed all over a moving picture of Umbridge's smug face.

"No one in the Ministry understands that harsher anti-werewolf laws are only going to force more werewolves to join the Dark Lord's side!" He exclaimed.

"Speaking of that, how has the recruitment been going?" Molly asked.

"I've spent most of my summer holiday with a pack in Norway, but most of them either don't want to get involved or are considering on joining You-Know-Who's side. While their laws are not as strict over there, they still are subjected to serious poverty and those who do work can only find jobs in factories and in mines where they are chained up like dogs 24 hours a day."

"Now with this out, I'm just a danger to you all." Remus added. "I do not want to put any of you in danger of imprisonment for harboring me. I am registered with the department and it is only a matter of time before they use wards and magical tracers to search for me."

"Oh come off it Remus," Tonks chided, "Sirius's house is protected against all manner of spells or curses. The only wards that are on this place are Dumbledore's. You're safer here than anywhere else."

"And when I transform on the nights of a full moon, what then?" Remus asked harshly, "I will not put you all in danger by doing that here and since the Shrieking Shack has been ... compromised – "

In fact, all of Hogsmade was under Voldemort's control. Death Eaters patrolled the streets relentlessly and Snape, working under Voldemort's orders, burned the Shrieking Shack to the ground.

"You're right." Moody gruffly replied, "The full moon is in a week and a half. In no less than a week you will stay with the Edinburgh pack. You need to stay for as long as they will have you."

Remus agreed. The Edinburgh pack, although still wild and refusing to conform to societal rules, was the last pack to have remained impartial and refused to take a side in the upcoming war. However their Alpha, Ryon, was getting on in years and Remus knew that Ryon had his days numbered.

"Meeting's adjured." Moody barked and disapparated with a pop.

"Well, I'll go call the kids down for some dinner. I'm sure they will be hungry." Molly announced to break the tense silence.

Remus sighed and rose from his chair, "I'll help you Molly. I would like a word with you anyways."

"Of course." She replied. Molly guided the werewolf into the Sirius's study. A pang of sadness pulled at Remus's heart as Sirius's favorite armchair sat without its occupant and the fireplace sat unused, cold and dormant.

"I don't believe Hermione's story about how she hurt herself." Remus stated as he closed the door.

"I know the injuries one can sustain from common household furniture" he replied grimly, thinking back to his transformations at the Shrieking Shack, "Her injuries do not match. I also ... smelled ... her fear and anxiety when I picked her up at her family's home. At first I thought her anxiousness stemmed from You-Know-Who's growing power, but now I think that she fears something much closer to home."

"You think she got those injuries from her home? From her Muggle parents?" Molly whispered.

"Not her Muggle parents," Remus replied, "but her Muggle father. I don't think her mother is living there anymore, at least I was unable to smell her in the house, but the stench of alcohol – _and blood_ – was overwhelming."

Molly sighed heavily and looked at Remus. Her eyes were blazing with a passionate fire that only an angry mother could feel. "I ... I think of her as my own daughter, Remus. Her and Ginny get along famously. It breaks my heart to know that her _father_ – "she spat – "cares so little for her. She's brilliant Remus! She's the top of her class. Harry and Ron - especially Ron – wouldn't be doing as well in school without her guidance."

Tears shone in Molly's eyes and Remus pulled her into a hug. Molly, the self-imposed matriarch of her family and of a band of misfit, renegade freedom-fighters, sobbed in Remus's arms.

"You know that's my greatest fear Remus. You saw the boggart. I couldn't bear it if she were to die."

Remus soothed Molly and broke away from the hug when he was sure that Molly's displaced emotions had run their course. He didn't know what to say to the distraught witch. He couldn't promise her that Hermione wouldn't die. _Everyone's lives are in jeopardy with the Dark Lord's return_ , he reasoned. But somewhere deep inside Remus felt a deep protectiveness, and dare he say _affection_ , for the young witch.

"Nothing is going to happen to her Molly." Remus promised. "How about I go and check on her?"

Mrs. Weasley patted her eyes dry with her apron. "You're a good man, Remus. Thank you. Now I've got to be off. So much to do before dinner. I've still got pies to make!"

Remus smiled as he made his way slowly up the staircase. Leave it to Molly to fill the kitchen with pies and still feel the need to make more. As he approached the first landing, he turned down the hallway that led to the room that Ginny and Hermione shared. Before he fully understood what he was doing, Remus knocked softly on Hermione's bedroom door.

There was no answer.

"Hermione?" He opened the door a crack and saw the young woman tangled up in the blankets like a fish in a net.

"Hermione, are you awake?" He asked again. This time the form moved. Her bleary, sleep-filled eyes met Remus's and it took her a full second or two to realize who was standing in her doorway.

"Prof-I mean Remus?" She winced as she tried to raise herself into a sitting position on the bed, "What time is it? Is it time for dinner already?"

"Uh, no." He replied, now realizing that he – a grown man – was in a woman's private bedroom. He felt his cheeks turn warm and sincerely hoped that Hermione couldn't see the blush coloring his face. "I – uh – just wanted to check you. I mean check on you. I mean check your injuries."

 _Smooth_. He thought. _You've known this woman for nearly 4 years. Why are you blubbering like a love-struck schoolboy now?_

"Oh," Hermione replied darkly, "I'm fine. Really, I don't know what all of the fuss is about."

"Hermione. I know you're not fine." Remus said sternly, "I know you didn't get those injuries from falling off your bed and hitting your dresser. I should know. I'm the king of furniture-inflicted injuries. I break stuff in my room almost every month."

Panic, fear, and even anger flashed across Hermione's face as she realized that she had been found out.

 _You were going to tell him anyway. Why are you being such a baby?_ She thought to herself.

But _, why should you tell anyone?_ Hermione's darker conscious countered, _it's not as though they even care about you. This abuse has been going on for nearly four years and no one ever confronted her about it before._

 _"_ Hermione?" Remus asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "How frequently did your father physically abuse you?"

"Wha- What? Why? Why would you say that! That's utterly ..." but the words failed her. She was caught. Of all the people in the world to guess her secret, leave it to the one man who had a secret of his own.

Hermione sighed and untangled herself from the blankets. "You're not going to like what you see." She warned, "I have bruises on the back of my thighs, all over my back, and on my shoulders and neck. I'm pretty sure that I have a few broken ribs too."

Hermione raised her sleep shirt just enough to show the large red and purple bruise that colored her lower left side.

Remus stifled a gasp as he saw the extent of her injuries. His eyes were cool and calculating as he assessed the extent of Hermione's bruises and lacerations, yet his hands trembled in rage.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Remus asked gently and took a seat on the bed next to Hermione. "I promise that he will not be able to hurt you anymore."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione recounted the nightmares that she experienced each summer and how her father's alcoholism and abuse got progressively worse as the years progressed. She told Remus everything.

"The week before you came to pick me up, I found all of the alcohol that he hid and poured it all down the drain. We got into a fight and he was going to kill me. He tried to come at me, but I kicked him in his face. He lost some teeth, but I couldn't hold him off. He beat me with his baseball bat. I woke up the next day and tried to fix what I could because I didn't want anyone to find out. Least of all, you."

Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice from the container that Molly had left and greedily drank it.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Remus said, putting his arm around the trembling witch. "What about the police? What about telling someone at Hogwarts? It hurts to imagine that you felt that you had to go back to this abuse year after year." Remus said.

"The police?" Hermione spat, "Why would they do anything? They all knew my father and quite a few visited his dental office when he had the practice. They all knew that he was a drunk and yet they did nothing!"

"But Hogwarts?" Remus insisted, "Surly someone like – "

" – like who? Professor Dumbledore was too busy with Harry. Then he died." Hermione hiccuped and poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice.

"My unfortunate circumstance seems rather insignificant when compared to having the world end at the hands of You-Know-Who. And McGonagall? I can see it now. She would tut about how such a brilliant witch got herself into such a bad situation and I would have Madame Pomfrey fuss over me. Imagine the embarrassment! Hermione "the brightest witch of her age" gets slaps around by her father when she is home on Christmas and summer holiday. Surly she could've managed to get herself out of this situation, being so clever and all."

"No, Hermione." Remus said. He got off the bed and kneeled in front of her. Her chocolate brown eyes were muddled by tears and her pale skin was blotchy from crying. He wanted nothing more than to gather the young witch up into his arms and hold her and take her pain away.

"Don't blame this on yourself Hermione. What your father did to you is _not_ your fault." Remus said and gently held her hands. Hermione brushed her tears from her eyes and looked away sheepishly. She hated crying in front of people.

"You are a brilliant witch and an amazing person who has had bad things happen to her, but they don't define you. You will go on to do great things with your life and your fath- no, that asshole, will die alone."

 _Oh he will die, that's for sure_. Moony growled.

"I should go now and let you get ready for Molly's feast. She has enough food to feed all of London in that kitchen" Remus smirked.

"No! I mean, please don't go." Hermione pleaded, "Could you please stay with me when I tell Mrs. Weasley. As much as it hurts me to make her worry more – Merlin knows that she has enough on her plate – I think she needs to know."

"Hermione, I have a slight confession to make. Molly already knows how you got these injuries."

"How- "

"Just let me finish," Remus interjected, holding his hand to stop the witch, "I had my suspicions when I picked you up at your father's house. You shrieked away from my touch, you were very nervous and flighty, and tense. I could also smell your fear."

 _Oh, Merlin_. He thought, _Why bring up your stupid wolf senses? She is already freaked out as it is._

Remus cleared his throat and continued, "Molly had similar suspicions as well. She confronted me with them while you slept. We both care for you 'Mione."

Remus's use of her pet name and his genuine look of concern in his eyes softened the betrayal she felt and eased her shame.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just Molly and I." Remus replied, "However, I hope that you'll trust in your friends enough to tell them eventually. We all care about you Hermione. It pains us to see you hurting and suffering."

Remus rose from the bed and gently kissed the witch's forehead. "I will be right back, I promise. Molly will have you feeling right as rain in no time."

Hermione nodded and touched the spot where he kissed her. Her skin burned slightly and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. _Get a grip you ninny. She scolded herself, He meant nothing by that. Don't go making something out of nothing. He is old enough to be your father. Quit your schoolgirl swooning and get a grip on yourself!_

Yet, despite her reasoning she was left alone with her conflicting thoughts and couldn't help but wonder why such a chaste and almost paternal gesture make her stomach tumble and flip?

 **Much gratitude goes out to those of you who have reviewed, added me on your author alerts, or favorite my story. Your support means a lot. Thank you. R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Deceiver

**Disclaimer: All of the intellectual rights of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing the characters and the universe to entertain myself (and to, hopefully, entertain my readers).**

Chapter 3: Oh, Deceiver

"Please Mrs. Weasley, I promise that I'll be alright. The salve you gave me has healed the bruises that I was able to reach. You really don't need to do this." Hermione grumbled.

Just as Hermione expected, Molly began fussing over the young witch as soon as Remus called her up to Hermione's room. Despite the woman's plump figure, she flitted around Hermione's bedside like a nimble house elf constantly reassuring the witch with a gentle 'you're alright dear' every time Hermione hissed from the pain of her constant ministrations.

"Okay dear. I'm afraid here comes the worst part." Molly warned and held up Hermione's sleep shirt. The mosaic of red and purple bruises that sat on top of her broken ribs was the last visible injury.

Remus crossed the room and grabbed Hermione's hand. The coolness of his skin against hers was a welcome relief from the throbbing pain that emanated from her side.

"It's okay 'Monie. You just squeeze my hand if it hurts too much." Remus said.

"Okay dear. On the count of three, eh?" Molly said and placed her wand tip on Hermione's side.

"One, – _Coasta Emendo!"_

Hermione screamed out in pain and nearly lurched herself out of the bed, but Remus's strong arms held her steady. A white, hot pain radiated from her ribs as she felt them fuse back together. It was as though someone had placed hot coals inside of her. But as soon as her ribs were fused back together and the swelling and inflammation around the area went down, the pain subsided. Hermione gasped and tried to regulate her breathing now that she could take proper, deep breaths again.

"I thought you said, 'on the count of three,'" She wheezed.

"Sorry dear. I couldn't have you tensing up in anticipation. That would've made the pain worse. It's just like those adhesive bandages the Muggles use. I heard that it hurts less if you rip it off in one go."

"That it does." She said grimly and mostly to herself. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Not at all dear. I love you Hermione. You're like a second daughter to me. I would do anything for you." Hermione noted Molly's fierce protectiveness and couldn't help but feel touched. After her mother left, Hermione almost forgot the powerful effect of a mother's love. "Now I've got to see to the final preparations before dinner starts. You just come down when you're ready, dear."

Hermione swore that she could hear Mrs. Weasley sniffling as she made her way back downstairs.

"Here, drink this." Remus said and handed her a small goblet.

The potion inside was an emerald green color and smelled like spearmint. However, it had a very bitter and medicinal taste which made Hermione gag after she finished it.

Remus chuckled and tried to hide his smirk as she shot him an unhappy look. "I'll be the first one to admit that looks can be deceiving when it comes to this potion."

"It tastes like the outside of an orange" the witch complained.

"I like to think that relief-of-pain potions were purposely made to be bitter to discourage wizards from becoming addicted to their effects." Remus grinned.

Hermione managed a small smile and sat up farther in bed. Surprisingly, and much to her relief, the pain from her healed ribs was almost nonexistent.

"It may taste awful," she conceded, "but it works wonders." She stretched and sighed in sweet relief as her body yielded to her demands without a single complaint.

"I ... I'll leave you and let you get ready for dinner." Remus said. He tried to leave nonchalantly, but Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed at his arm.

"Wait! I want to thank you, Remus. I don't know what I would have done without you. I - I..."

Remus stopped her, "Hermione, there is no need to thank me. I care for you. I hate seeing you in pain."

There was a moment of pregnant silence. Was he going to scold her for getting herself in such a situation? Was he going to break down like Molly? Remus did neither and swept Hermione up into a tight hug. Hermione buried her face into his robes and he placed his hand in her luscious and thick curls.

"Hermione." He said with his voice thick with emotion, "You will never have to do this alone."

* * *

Dinner that night was a lovely affair. Molly had outdone herself again. Pies, pastries, puddings, and stew made the wooden kitchen table groan under all of the weight. Hermione helped herself to everything and devoured her first proper meal in almost three months. Ron and Harry sat beside her and all three were laughing as Fred and George demonstrated some of their new Weasley Wizard Wheeze products – much to Molly's chagrin. Conversation was kept light, and for once, Hermione could forget about the trials that lied ahead of her.

Harry, Fred, and George were debating whether the features on the new _Nimbus 2001 Elite_ finally outshone those on Harry's _Firebolt_. Ron, Charlie, and Bill were discussing Charlie's newest work with a dragon clan over in Nepal and Molly was fighting with Ginny over her obvious – and rather unfair – disapproval of Ginny's new romantic pen pal from France.

Hermione listened to all of the merry chatter and let all of the normalcy of their dinner wash away her anxieties.

"Wotcher, Hermione!" Tonks said merrily as she took a seat across the table and began loading up a bowl with stew. "Have a good holiday?"

"It was alright" Hermione replied as blasé as she could. Today Tonks was sporting short black hair with electric yellow tips which gleamed magically every time she turned her head.

"That's an interesting choice of hair." She commented, trying to draw attention away from questions about her summer.

"Thanks! Moody won't let me do anything fun with my hair while we are on patrol because he says its 'too ostentatious' but I think he's still mad because I slipped one of Fred and George's temporary hair-dye bath soaps into his bathroom last April."

Hermione choked a little on her stew as she tried to imagine Mad-Eye Moody's hair any other color besides its natural silver-gray.

"It was periwinkle" Tonks winked.

Hermione glanced over at Moody and noticed that he kept his magical eye trained on her for the longest time as he conversed with Arthur and Percy. Uneasiness bubbled up in her stomach until she finally looked away. Nonetheless, she could still feel the heat of its gaze as she tried to focus on the remains of her dinner.

"You're unusually quiet 'Mione" Harry said while Mrs. Weasley began setting out dessert.

"I've just got a lot on my mind, is all."

"You don't have to do this, you know." Harry whispered just quietly enough for her to hear.

She gave him a hard look and shook her head. "Later" She mouthed.

Hermione was lost in thought once again. She knew the nature of Harry's misconception. He thought that her anxiety stemmed from trying to find the location of the real Horcrux. He also probably thought her anxiety was because of the plan that they had discussed before Hermione left for summer holiday.

Yet, she knew that Harry and Ron had spent their summer planning their escape out very thoroughly. They planned to leave tomorrow morning before everyone else woke. Mrs. Weasley would have her hands full with getting all of their school lists together as well as attending the Order meeting that McGonnagal had planned for that morning. With all of the hustle and bustle, the trio's absence wouldn't be discovered until they were halfway across England.

Hermione did feel a bit uneasy about running away from Grimmauld Place in the dead of the night – away from Molly, Arthur, and Remus.

After dessert, the guests began to slowly filter out as goodnights were said. Hermione took this as her cue to retire as well and faked a yawn.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley. That was a lovely dinner. Thank you."

"Not at all, my dear." She smiled warmly. "I left some relief-of-pain potion up in your room in case you have some tenderness from … from your fall."

Hermione nodded and thanked Molly once more before climbing the flight of stairs to Harry and Ron's room.

"Lights out at midnight, boys!" Molly called after them.

"Yes, mum." Ron grumbled out, faking disappointment for the first time in his life. He knew that the sooner that everyone went to bed then the sooner Harry, Hermione, and him would be free to make the final preparations to leave.

Remus gave Hermione and encouraging smile as he ventured down the hallway to her room, yet she could only mirror a thin smile back that she suspected looked more like a grimace.

"Sleep well, Hermione."

"Thanks, you too." She replied. _Dammit, Hermione. Could you sound any more like a stupid schoolgirl._

Once Remus closed the door to his bedroom, Hermione slipped across the hall with and joined Harry and Ron in their room.

She closed the door and took a seat on Harry's bed. A moment of pregnant silence permeated the room as none of them could decide on what to say.

"Do you have everything ready?" Harry asked Hermione in a low voice.

Hermione nodded. In fact, she had their things packed six months ago. The shrunken handbag that she charmed to fit all of their things was safely buried at the bottom of her Hogwarts trunk.

"Alright guys" The uneasiness in Harry's voice spread to the other two, "this is the last time to back out. I won't think any less of you if you do – in fact, I'd be relieved – because I don't know what we will face out there and ... and ..."

The last part of the sentence pained him to say out loud.

"... and I can't guarantee that you'll come out alive. Blimey, I probably won't even come out alive."

Ron looked sick and Hermione hastily wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"We're with you until the end, mate." Ron replied and Hermione nodded mutely.

Hermione tossed beneath the blankets that night. Sleeping was impossible even though her mind and body cried for rest. All she could do was lay quietly and listen to Ginny's light snoring and trace the patterns of silver light that the moon casted on the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione's wristwatch indicated that it was three o'clock. In a couple of hours Mrs. Weasley would be up preparing a big breakfast feast for everyone. They had two hours to gather their things, escape Grimmauld Place, and get as far away from everyone as possible.

 _Thank Merlin Ginny is a heavy sleeper_ , Hermione thought to herself as she gathered up a knapsack and the charmed purse that carried most of their things. She tucked her wand safely into her jacket pocket looked at Ginny one final to make sure that she was asleep before she gingerly closed their bedroom door behind herself.

The hallway was pitch black and it took some time for Hermione's eyes to become acclimated to the lack of light. She tried to concentrate and strain her ears so she could detect if anyone was awake, but the only sounds she could hear was the thrumming of her racing heartbeat. Hermione felt her way to Harry and Ron's room and knocked twice. Two forms emerged but she couldn't distinguish who was who in the dark. One figure motioned her to follow him and they all crept down the hallway.

When they made it to the staircase, Hermione felt a cold dread of panic set in as she tried to figure out how three fully grown wizards were going to make it down the old staircase without it creaking and waking Molly or Arthur who were sleeping in the first bedroom at the top of the landing.

One of the figures motioned for her to follow him down the hallway and motioned to Sirius's old room. Inside, a single candle flickered on the bedside table. There was no breeze in the room, yet the shadows seemed to dance the walls and ceiling; they looked like monsters looming over the trio.

"Harry, what are we doing?" Hermione whispered but was only met with a stern look as Harry got down onto his stomach and crawled underneath Sirius's old four-poster bed. She heard him shuffling underneath and then heard his voice whisper out, "Pass me the bags."

She knelt down at the edge of the bed and looked underneath. Harry's head was sticking up out of the floor; the top of his head just about scraped the bottom of the mattress.

 _Of course, leave it to Sirius to have a secret passage out of the house in his own room_. Hermione mused as she stuffed the bags underneath the bed for Harry to grab. She followed the bags and crawled under the bed feet first. When her legs reached the hole, she inched her stomach off of the ledge so she could quietly place her feet onto the solid steps.

 _Lumos_ , she whispered. The wood on the stairs was discolored and worn but seemed sturdy and, more importantly, quiet. Ron came soon after her and gingerly replaced the boards that covered the hole. They descended the steep staircase and found a door at the end of the hallway. The door opened into the empty kitchen that still smelled faintly of the stew that they ate the night before. The embers in the hearth glowed peacefully and spread just enough light to determine whether the coast was clear.

Harry ducked under his invisibility cloak and upon seeing the empty kitchen motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.

She missed the times when all three of them were small enough to fit underneath the cloak, now as fully grown adults, the cloak only comfortably covered one individual. Again, Harry checked the hallway for any signs of people and motioned for the duo to follow him.

Hermione's felt like her blood had been replaced with ice water. Despite all of the time she spent sneaking around Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, she could do nothing to calm her fraying nerves as they tried to maneuver their way to the front door.

Her hand grasped the cool metallic door handle and opened the door just wide enough for her to slip her body through.

Ron was already at the front door. They were so close, but as she was closing the kitchen door a hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the kitchen. She balked at the unexpected physical contact and nearly bit down on the hand that stifled the scream that arose from her throat. Her hands were immobilized as the invisible figure pinned her none-too-gently up against the table.

The figure removed the disillusionment charm that he was using and Hermione couldn't be more crestfallen to see that her captor was one of the last people that she wanted to see at that moment – Remus Lupin.

"Hermione, are you crazy? You are going to get yourself killed." he whispered.

She stood frozen in place and looked into Remus's golden flaked eyes with her mouth agape. For once in her life Hermione had nothing to say. Responses filled with defiance and anger as well as ones filled with fear and horror tore through her mind.

"I'm sorry." was all she could manage.

"I can't believe you were going to just leave. What is wrong with you? Have you lost your senses! Think of Molly ... think of me. It would kill me if something happened to you."

A tornado of emotions swept through Hermione's head. She felt embarrassed and guilty for causing Remus pain, but she also felt that she owed her loyalty to Harry and Ron.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Remus. Just because my father slapped me around doesn't mean that I'm fragile."

 _Projecting, smooth Granger._ She thought.

"You're unbelievable." Remus bit back at her, "That is _not_ what I mean."

"I'm sorry Remus. I have to do this." Hermione said, her voice shaking. "You were there for your friends – for James and Sirius – and now I have to be there for mine. I won't let Harry do this alone."

"There has to be another way. I will not lose you." he replied fiercely.

She had never seen Lupin look this way before. His eyes blazed with a fiery passion and his normally soft and calm demeanor was contorted into something severe, wild, and almost feral. She always heard whispers about Remus's lupine alter-ego, but seeing Moony in person was terrifying.

"Remus, I'm sorry. We have to do this." she quietly pleaded.

"No." was his response.

"Remus, please!" she pleaded, "We have no place at Hogwarts anymore. Not with Snape as the Headmaster. Sending Harry to Hogwarts would be like sending him to his death."

His golden eyes seemed to bore right into her soul as he stared intently at her for what seemed like an hour. Hermione's stomach tingled and threatened to flop right out of her body as she breathed in the smell of parchment, lemon drops, and earthy soil. The temperature in the room seemed to double and her arm burned slightly from his touch.

"You need to let me go." She whispered. Remus shook his head as if he was shaking Moony out of his mind.

"I need to come with you." he countered.

"No, you can't. I need you to be here to distract Molly long enough for us to get far away from here. She will be furious, but a distraction will give us enough time to get out of London."

"Where will you go? I will meet you there" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Remus. I can't tell you. You can't follow us."

She removed his hand from her arm and placed her white-gold bracelet inside of his open hand. "This bracelet was given to me by my mother. It is my last thing to remember her by and it means a lot to me. Take good care of it because I will be back for it. I promise you." Hermione whispered.

Remus eyes never left her as she slipped past him and crept quietly down the hallway to rejoin Ron and Harry. The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon when Hermione shut the front door.

Into the quiet early morning, Remus said words that he had never spoken to anyone else before as his hand closed around Hermione's bracelet.

"I love you." He whispered.

 **A.N. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. (I appreciate all types of comments as long as they are constructive since I'm trying to improve my writing skills).**


	4. Chapter 4: Run

**A.N. My apologies to the residence of Scotland. Harry's Horcrux-inspired anger is neither genuine, nor does it mirror my own feelings. Scotland is a beautiful country.**

Chapter 4: Run

Hermione's breathing was frantic and rapid, but she was determined to keep up with Harry and Ron. The sun was just beginning to peak over the tops of the houses and apartments as the Muggles inside prepared for their daily routine. However, the people on the street were not oblivious to the three underage wizards sprinting down the sidewalk. One man figured that they had broken into a store and had stolen something. Another thought they were part of a youth gang and locked his car doors.

Seeing the strange looks they were getting, Harry motioned for the other two to cut through a small park so they could take the Underground.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione wheezed. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get that locket, and it is somewhere in the Ministry of Magic." He replied. "We are going to take the train into central London and enter through the worker's entrance."

"Blimey, Harry. We can't just walk through the Ministry's front doors and demand the clearance to search for a necklace."

"We're not demanding anything Ron." Harry replied as he pulled out a bottle with putrid black liquid inside. "Hermione brewed us a batch of Pollyjuice potion before the end of last term and put a status charm on it so it would never get bad. I collected the hair samples that we needed a month ago while your mum was out with Ginny. We just need to get in there, find the locket, and get out. If we do this right, we won't have to speak to anyone who might blow our cover."

He pulled out three vials from his other pocket. One vial had a small mark on it in addition to a few strands of blond hair; the other two were unmarked but contained hair follicles as well.

"Hermione, this is yours." Harry passed her the marked vial and a ministry badge that read 'Mafalda Hopkirk'.

Harry passed out the other badge to Ron. The trio removed the stoppers on their vials and watched as the added potion bubbled and hissed repulsively.

"Cheers" Ron said. Hermione was the last to down her potion; her previous misfortune with Polyjuice potion during her second year swam in front of her mind as a warning.

No words existed to describe the potion's foul taste. Bile threatened to rise up from her stomach but she plugged her nose and covered her mouth to keep it down. Immediately, she felt her skin bubbling and tingling. Her throat and stomach burned and her scalp tickled as her thick brown hair lightened to a dishwater blond with streaks of grey and thinned. She was thankful that was wearing a skirt and not slacks because she felt a moderate amount of weight – the weight that accumulates with age and stress – bubble into her stomach, hips, and thighs. She shrank a couple of inches and tore her flats from her feet as they enlarged to their new size.

Harry – now as the figure of Albert Runcorn – passed her a bag full of clothing and Hermione ducked behind a waste bin to change.

Hermione put on the brown dress suit and the sensible black heels that were in the bag. She pulled her hair up into a bun and tried to tame the wisps of stray grey hair that stuck out around her face. As she stepped out from behind the waste bin, she saw Ron – now disguised as the balding Reginald Cattermole – stuffing his clothes into Hermione's bag.

"We need to leave separately." Harry said. His voice was deeper and almost rough. "Hermione will go first. I will follow you and Ron will be last." He handed her a ticket for the Underground. "The train leaves at 7:15. Stay close enough to see each other, but not too close as to make people suspicious. The employee entrance is just around the corner in a public loo."

Hermione nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wracked her brain for everything she knew about Mafalda Hopkirk. Everyone knew she was the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, but if she were to pull this off successfully she had to be a believable replacement.

She walked out onto the sidewalk and made her way towards the Underground. Her heart beat thundered and she nearly tripped over her feet several times. The stairs heading into the Underground were full of busy Muggles passing through on their way to work. She tried to blend in but avoided direct eye contact. The compartment doors opened and she took a seat nearest to the door in case she had to make a quick getaway.

A small woman with mousey brown hair took a seat next to her and gave her a warm smile. Hermione returned a nervous tight-lipped grin that she feared looked more like a grimace. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hopkirk. I don't mean to pry. I'm an intern in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so grateful for everything you did to get me this job. My mum was worried that after two years of bouncing from one job to the next that I would end up like my Auntie."

Hermione gave a curt nod. "Not at all. I'm happy to help." Her voice felt hollow and lifeless as though a Dementor had sucked out all of the happiness from it.

"Oh, forgive me. You probably don't remember who I am. Of course you don't with you being so busy helping the Mistress 'n all. The name is Fink, Rosemary Fink."

"The Mistress?"

"Ah, yes. Forgive me. Mistress Umbridge. I'm sorry. I should know better. Mistress Umbridge was very kind to open up a position in the Control of Magical Creatures department. I should give her the respect she deserves." Rosemary mumbled looking miserable.

"It's quite alright. I'll overlook the misstep this time." Hermione patted the nervous young woman's hand. She wracked her mind for all of the information that she had read about the Ministry and its officials. If she was going to bluff, she had to do it convincingly. "Tell me, are you enjoying your work in your department?"

"Oh of course! There is nothing more meaningful to me than exterminating all of the filthy half breeds. I feel like I'm doing my part for the wizard race."

Hermione's face flushed in anger. Tears welled up behind her eyes and she cursed the fact that she cried when she was angry. She took out a compact and made it appear like she was fixing her mascara and dried the budding moisture with her fingertips.

" _Exterminate_?" Hermione replied grimly and tight-lipped, "My girl, your department's job is to regulate them and to work towards a society where we can accept and integrate them into wizard society."

The woman looked at Hermione as though she had just sprouted an extra head, "Mrs. Hopkrick, with all due respect, the new laws just passed by Mistress Umbridge are the true laws that any proper witch or wizard should follow."

 _Oh Merlin_ , she thought, _I've already screwed this up. Way to go you ninny!_ But then, inspiration struck and she flashed a slight smile.

"Well done. I was only testing you, girl." She replied coolly, "Liberal opinions like that one are the very thing that can ruin our great society. You were very brave to test someone like me – someone so high ranking and loyal to the ministry – well done. There can be dissent at any rank and we must do our best to stop out those _Potter_ supporters before they corrupt our great government with their Mudblood - the word burned her mouth like acid when she said it - sympathizing. Constant vigilance will be rewarded. I will make sure to mention your name to Mistress Umbridge when she drafts her list of loyal witches and wizards."

Rosemary beamed and bowed low once the train car lurched to a stop. "You are too kind madam, too kind."

Hermione exited the train and followed the masses of commuters out of the Underground. She followed Harry's directions down to the letter and entered the ladies' loo two blocks away. Other Muggles passed by without taking once glance in her direction. She assumed that these mens' and women's facilities – much like the Leaky Cauldron – were magically hidden from Muggle eyes. The inside looked like most lavatories, albeit a bit busier than usual. Hermione queued up behind a scrawny middle-aged witch who was carrying a cauldron full of ducklings.

She looked at her wristwatch and saw that nearly thirty minutes had elapsed. She brewed the potion so it would last around three hours, but guarantees are hard to come by when brewing a batch of Polyjuice potion.

The queue moved slowly and Hermione tried to not look too impatient. "Here Mrs. Hopkirk," said a woman with frizzy blond hair pinned into a bun, "go ahead of me. I forgot to grab something at home and you look like you are in a hurry."

Sure enough the woman's Rememberall was filled with swirling red smoke.

"Cheers," Hermione replied and closed the stall door. She cringed as the cold toilet water seeped into her nylons and pulled the chord to flush the toilet.

She felt a curious sucking sensation as she was pulled feet-first into a makeshift floo network. In a matter of seconds, she was spit back out of a fireplace and gracelessly fell to her knees. She rose shakily and began walking towards the giant stone and marble monstrosity which dominated the Atrium.

The beautiful marble statue that depicted comrade among witch, wizard, centaur, goblin and house-elf alike was replaced with a monstrous granite statue. Atop the statue were two tall figures with their wands pointing out like swords at the bustling crowd beneath them. Their long hair was pulled back into the same fashion once warn by Lucius Malfoy and rings decorated their fingers. Beneath them were the horrible visages of the hundreds of Muggles and Muggle-Borns who were desperately clawing out - as if in search of hope or redemption for being born as Muggles.

"Terrible ain't it?" a man murmured to her right.

"Yes, it is." She replied absent-mindedly.

The man looked surprised by her answer and Hermione had to stifle a scream when she saw that the man next to her was Arthur Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

He looked sheepish as though he was a kid who was caught doing something that she shouldn't, "I'm here to clean out my office."

His ears were red and he nervously picked at a piece of stray lint on his traveling cloak.

 _Twice! Twice in less than an hour that you've almost blown your cover._ Hermione scolded to herself while trying to shoot Mr. Weasley - the man that she considered her surrogate father - a venomous glare and brushed past him.

"Please Mrs. Hopkirk. Before you leave, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Why ever would I grant a favor to you Weasley? Simply letting you collect your belongings from that hole-in-the-wall that you call an office should be enough of a favor." Hermione was shocked by how callous she sounded, but Arthur let the insult roll off of him.

"Please Mafalda, just hear me out." Arthur pleaded, "It would be in the Ministry's best interests to postpone the rest of this new werewolf legislation. It will only hurt more people than it will help. I know that you are influential in the Ministry, and I thought that you could provide a voice for those who are unable to protect themselves, as you did last time."

The elevator door opened and she waited until the rest of the passengers filed in before she spoke.

"You are utterly ridiculous Mr. Weasley." She replied, "These laws were created to protect the Wizarding world from those filthy mutts. (Her mouth burned as those words left her lips but she forced herself to keep going.) I fully support the law and Mistress Umbridge will not tolerate dissent within our ranks. As professional courtesy to you, I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself for the sake of your wife, kids, and that _werewolf_ that you're keeping as a pet.

Arthur paled at her mention of Remus. He would need to tell Mad-Eye that Remus would have to leave for the Edinburgh pack sooner than expected.

"You probably realize now that the Ministry's hand extends far beyond the Ministry itself." Hermione replied icily.

"Magical Law Enforcement: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," a voice chimed as the doors opened.

Mr. Weasley exited without a word but looked absolutely despondent. Hermione blew out a sigh of relief, but could do nothing to stifle her tears. She hated hurting Arthur and knew that simply mentioning Remus's name would bring much unnecessary panic and suffering upon them all. However, her cover could have been easily blown if she had said one wrong thing to arouse Arthur's suspicions.

Just as the lift doors began to close, a pudgy hand that was decorated with several large, gaudy rings caught the doors and stepped onto the lift.

"Mrs. Hopkirk, what are you doing? You should be preparing for our 10:30 hearing in the Department of Mysteries."

Even after nearly two years, Umbridge's voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked as toad-like as ever, and her poorly dyed mousey brown hair made it look as though she was wearing a cheap wig.

"My apologies Mistress," Hermione replied as she looked down at Umbridge's ugly pink penny loafers instead of in her wrinkled, pudgy face. "That muggle-lover, Arthur Weasley, caught me on my way in and wanted to ask me for a favor."

"Oh? What favor was that?" Umbridge scoffed.

"He wanted to keep his job at the Ministry." Hermione lied.

"HA. He is lucky that he is leaving here with his wand intact. If it wasn't for his pureblood lineage, I would've dragged him down to the interrogation chambers and given him to the Dementors myself. His family is the one exception to the illustriousness and strength of our pureblood heritage, yet pureblood is still pureblood."

"Department of Mysteries," the intercom spoke as the doors opened to a long tiled hallway with marble floors.

"We have a lot to do today." Umbridge quipped as she led them inside the second door on the left. The interrogation room had several rows of elevated seats. A large, ornate wooden chair sat in the middle of the room. A single chair sat in front of the jury, and Hermione tried to pretend that the shackles and restraints weren't there. "I just want you to record whatever I say. Use your discretion when recording the defendant. Most of these magic-stealing Mudbloods will say anything to save their own skin."

"So, you want me to embellish the records?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Umbridge looked at her incredulously, "I want you to _tell the truth_."

Of course, Hermione knew that Umbridge's truth and the real truth were vastly different things.

She took a seat at a short hand typewriter. She had no idea how to write – let alone type – in short hand, yet the trial was about to start. Umbridge took her seat at the center of the room and casted her cat patronus which looked as vile as her. While most patronuses are translucent and silver in color, Hermione swore that she could see a red tinge to its eyes.

"Bring in the prisoner!" Umbridge barked.

Almost on cue, the entry doors slammed open while the ceiling overhead parted. A sick cold feeling of dread came over her and images of her father's abuse flashed in front of her eyes.

"Read this." A witch next to her hissed.

She shook the terrible thoughts from her mind and looked down at the parchment and read:

" _Mary Cattermole, you are being brought before this council to verify that your wand and your magical abilities are indeed your own."_

 _"Due to your Muggle born status with the Ministry and due to a lawsuit filed by Mr. Lucius Malfoy over an alleged stolen wand, you have been called her for questioning and sentencing."_

 _"How do you plead?_ "

Hermioine's voice was hollow when she spoke and she couldn't look at the pitiful and scared witch in the face.

"Please," she pleaded, "I didn't steal anything. My wand chose me at Olivander's when I was eleven. Please believe me!"

"Let the record show that the defendant has issued a plea of 'not guilty.'" Umbridge sneered.

Amidst the woman's sobbing, two men walked into the courtroom. Shock and panic pulsed through her veins when she realized that the two men were Harry and Ron in disguise.

Harry pushed Ron towards the distressed witch (who Hermione realized was Ron's, well Reginald's, wife).

"Albert? What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge asked.

Harry's eyes blazed with fury. "I'm disappointed in you ... professor. Even after nearly two years, you still haven't learned that 'you mustn't tell lies.'"

A pregnant silence filled the courtroom and Hermione followed Harry's transfixed gaze to Umbridge's fat neck. A small golden locket

"YOU!" She bellowed.

" _Stupify!_ "

" _Expelliarmus_ "

Curses and countercurses flew over Hermione's head moments after she ducked.

" _Patrificus Totalus_ " she shouted at one of the nearest courtroom attendees.

Harry jumped over benches and dodged curse after curse that was thrown at him in order to get to Umbridge. "STOP THEM!" she croaked. Her face was nearly purple.

Yet, Hermione beat him to it and ripped the golden locket off of Umbridge's pudgy neck and tossed it to Harry.

"Run!" Hermione bellowed at Harry.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and luck, or even fate, seemed to be on their side. Hermione and Harry ran down to the courtroom floor and grabbed Ron and Mary. The ceiling gate opened and nearly two dozen dementors flooded the courtroom. Chaos ensued as the dementors began to attack the nearest witch or wizard. Umbridge was being helped to her feet by two women after she was caught in the crossfire of two rather strong stunning spells.

Admit the chaos, the trio ran down the dark hallway; their footsteps echoed ominously and a cold sense of despair swept through them. Hermione dared to briefly glance behind them and saw the horde of dementors closing in on them. They emitted a sick rattling sound with their cold, clammy mouths as they got ready to suck out their souls.

"GO!" Harry shouted and pushed Ron, Hermione, and Mary into the elevator. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry's stag managed to knock over five of them but the sheer number was too many for the patronus to repel. The elevator gates closed with seconds to spare and he sank weakly against the elevator compartment.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked, except Harry was now himself. The suit he was wearing now hung oddly off his slight frame and his pants and his sleeves were too long.

"Here Harry, let me help." Hermione replied. She magically hemmed the dress slacks and managed to shrink the suit jacket down to his size.

"Who ... who are you?" Mary asked, her eyes wide in fright as she watched the Runcorn's domineering stature shrink and mold back into the body of a skinny, bespeckled young adult.

"Uh..."

"Where - where is my husband? You were - but then he," she pointed at Harry. She looked faint and as though she was going to get ill in the elevator.

"Can you obliviate her Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"No Harry!" Her hard tone fell deaf on Mary's ears as she was now sitting on the elevator floor with her knees tucked into her chest. Ron, ever the doting (fake) husband was doing his best to calm the panicked woman.

"Well, it will be a miracle if we make it out of here alive," Harry exclaimed, "and I don't want to be responsible for her death too!"

"Harry what do you think the ministry will do if they find her in the elevator with three of the most wanted wizards in the Ministry? They will torture her, and when she doesn't reveal any information because her memory has been wiped, then they will kill her!"

"Next floor, the Atrium" the loudspeaker chimed.

"Hermione we can't let her leave this elevator knowing that we have impersonated Ministry officials to break back into the Department of Mysteries."

"Dammit, she is dead either way." Harry shouted and pointed his wand at her. " _Obliviate_."

Mary's face fell slack and her eyes went out of focus.

"Oi, that was my wife!" Ron exclaimed.

"Get a grip, Ron." Harry growled. "She was collateral damage, nothing more."

Hermione was stunned. She has never seen Harry like this before. He was cold and calculated.

"Harry, how are we going to get out of here?" Hermione whispered. She did the calculations in her head: there were at least twelve fireplaces connected to the Floo Network, and the ministry officials would no doubt know what had happened to Umbridge in the interrogation room. Their chances of escaping the Ministry of Magic without being arrested — let alone killed — were slim.

The elevator bounced slightly as they reached the atrium floor. The tension was palpable as the golden grate and the doors slid open.

Hermione didn't know what to expect after exiting the elevator. Chaos? A team of bounty hunters after their heads? She glanced nervously at the witches and wizards who were milling about with their daily business. The atrium was substantially less crowded and busy now that the rush hour commute had passed.

Ron gathered Mary up in his harms and helped her out of the elevator. Hermione led the way out of the elevator and briskly started towards the nearest fireplace.

Hermione's face started tingling and she knew that they had mere minutes — if not seconds — before her Polyjuice potion wore off. Hermione's wand was hidden in her sleeve.

"YOU." A voice bellowed. Uxbridge stepped out from behind the monstrous marble statue with a broad shouldered, stout, silver-haired Death Eater in tow. Her sausage-like fingers were wrapped around her wand's handle with such force that it looked as though her wand was going to snap in two.

"GO HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

"Yaxley, STOP THEM." Umbridge bellowed.

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and the scene before him began to dim. The atmosphere around them pressed oppressively onto her chest and she had trouble drawing breath.

Then a cool and rough hand grabbed her ankle and she screamed out as his sharp nails dug into her skin. Yaxley's face appeared distorted and long, sharp fangs were where his human canines would be.

' _Confringo'_ Hermione yelled and a giant fireball exploded from her wand and hit Yaxley in the face. He let out a monstrous howl and let go of Hermione's leg.

 _Please, please let us survive_. Hermione begged as the trio flew through the air and bumped as the world flew past them in a blur of colors.

Hermione hit the ground hard enough to have the wind knocked out of her. Panicking from the perceived loss of breath, she flailed about until she could regulate her breathing once again.

The skin around her ankle was blistered and she had deep punctures where Yaxley's claws had tore through her skin.

"Harry, Ron?" She croaked out. There was no response.

When she opened her eyes, the light was piercing and intense. They were in a wooded area but the trees were too thin to offer much relief from the sun.

"Harry, Ron?" She called out, louder this time.

"Over here Hermione," Harry yelled.

The pain in her ankle was even worse when Hermione tried to stand but she managed to hobble her way towards Harry's voice. She found Harry tending to Ron's unconscious body about twenty meters from where she landed.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione collapsed next to Harry and helped press wadded cloth up against his arm to stop the bleeding.

"He was splinched." Harry explained as he tried to hold down Ron's writhing body. His entire upper arm was cut up as though a blender had attacked him. The muscles in his arm were tore apart and Hermione could see small glimpses of bone and tendon.

Hermione rummaged through her bag and found a small bottle of Dittany and tried not to breath as she watched the flesh mend itself back together — it smelled like someone was cauterizing the wound.

"Why are we even here, Hermione?" He snarled. "Why did you bring us to fucking Scotland?"

Harry's face was cruel and Hermione wanted to slap him until she noticed the gold locket dangling out of his front pants pocket.

"Harry, stop! This isn't you. The locket is making you say these things." Hermione grabbed the cursed jewelry and put it next to them.

Immediately, Harry's face softened and he placed his head into his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'm — I'm, Oh God, I killed her. I just let her die. Why didn't I try to save her?"

Hermione thought back to Mary Cattermole and placed a shaky hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, that is not you're fault. The locket was probably making you feel these things. As much as I don't want to admit it, she would have slowed us down. We would not have made it out of there. You made the right choice to leave her behind."

"I can't forgive myself for that, 'Mione." Harry said quietly, "If I forget how it feels to be responsible for the death of another person, then I become no better than the Vol —," Harry sighed, "You Know Who."

Ron's pained groan broke through Harry's angst temporarily as he went back to tending to his best friend.

Hermione looked around and took in the landscape around her. Green hills and bluffs surrounded the valley, and she could see a loch off to the north. There wasn't a sign of civilization, not even a small farm or a road.

"Why _are_ we in Scotland?" She wondered aloud before helping Harry tend to the rest of Ron's injuries.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading. It is about time that I finished this chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated. I am trying to conform a little closer to the 7th book. However, I do know that this story will have a sequel. To make up for my two(ish) year absence, I am uploading the next chapter as well. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Like Lions Do

**A.N. This chapter is full of OCs. If that's not your thing, then maybe gloss over that part of the story.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who favorited the story or are following it.**

 **Warnings: Nightmare-induced PTSD, abandonment, and adult language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual right to any of the characters, the plot, and the creative license that is** ** _Harry Potter_** **. J.K. Rowling does. I am only borrowing her world for my entertainment and hopefully yours as well.**

Chapter 5 - Like Lions Do

The wind ruffled through Remus's unkempt hair as he climbed over the pentland hills southwest of Edinburgh. The trip to the pack's territory took him a lot longer than he anticipated. He took a quick break to drink some water from his canteen, and to check the strength of his disillusionment charm.

Then his memories brought him back to the unpleasantness of that morning.

Molly was furious when she discovered that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had ran away in the night. He spent a good half of the day trying to calm the woman down while dodging flying kitchen equipment that was sent at him.

Molly ranted nonsensically about how Ron has always been too selfish to take her fears into account, and how Sirius and Remus shouldn't have put false hope into Harry's head about single-handedly stopping Voldemort. It wasn't until Molly got around to yelling about Hermione that she collapsed into a chair and began sobbing. Ever the dotting husband, Arthur but her to bed and joined Remus in the kitchen with a bottle of firewhisky.

All of the recent events were taking a toll on Arthur as well; he was just better at hiding it from the world. Remus and him sat together in silence for a good twenty minutes.

"Molly will be alright." Arthur replied. "Sometimes I think she is too hard on the kids. We never faced anything as dangerous when we were their age. They've never had the chance to grow up and just be teenagers."

Remus said nothing and drank last dregs of the firewhisky that was in his glass. He wasn't much of a drinker, the alcohol often made his wolf more hostile and made him less inhibited, but he felt that tonight he could make an exception. Arthur topped his drink off and poured Remus another glass before speaking again.

"Mafilda Hoprick saw me today as I was cleaning out my desk. She knows you're living here. Soon Umbridge will know and they will have Ministry officials out looking for you. I hate to tell you this Remus -"

Arthur looked miserable. His balding head rested in his hands for a moment and looked at him pleadingly."

"Arthur, I understand completely." Remus said with a gentle smile. This wasn't his first time being driven from a homestead. The only difference was this one was done under duress.

"No Remus, don't. I can't accept your understanding. I feel like I am throwing you out the door!" He cried, "There is no excuse that I can make to you that will not make me feel like any less of an arsehole. I am so sorry, Remus."

Thankfully he had packed light and was making good time despite the detours he took to simply get out of London without being spotted by Ministry officials.

He estimated that he would reach the last whereabouts of the Edinburgh pack in a half an hour's time. Even the weather was unusually warm for August and Remus could walk uninhibited by his bulky traveling cloak.

The sun had a couple more hours before it dipped below the horizon; the first full moonrise would happen exactly thirty-two minutes after that. Remus greedily drank the rest of the water from his canteen, but even that wouldn't slake Moony's thirst. This would be the first full moon in nearly five years that he would be without the Wolfsbane potion. He could feel Moony's push against his mind in anticipation, and he knew that he needed to find Ryon and his pack soon.

Remus crested the top of the hill and saw a patch of dense green forest and marsh. Off far to the north was a loch that glimmered in the setting sun. Aside for the small herd of deer or the occasional rabbit, there were no signs of life.

Then his keen eyes picked out two small campfires about three kilometers into the tree line and could hear the wild whooping and loud festivities of the evening feast. Suddenly a warning howl came from the tree line and silence fell over the glen.

Although Remus couldn't see him, he knew the howl was from the beta sentry, Duncan.

The wolves could smell him despite his use of the Disillusionment charm, so he silently removed it and called out, "Ryon, it is Remus Lupin. I come seeking asylum. I mean you no harm."

His voice was strong but his heart thundered in his chest. He was sure that most of the pack could now hear him and smell his anxiety. '

Two figures emerged from the tree line. Remus recognized Duncan right away. The other man looked familiar, and then Remus realized that it was Ryon's eldest son Colin.

"Drop your belongings and discard your clothes." Colin yelled out. "Your belongings will be returned to you after they are searched."

Remus knew better than to argue or question the alpha's leadership and dropped his rucksack on the ground and stripped down until he was completely naked. His hands covered his manhood. Nudity was a common enough theme when a person was inflicted with lycanthropy, but Remus always felt embarrassed from the lack of modesty.

"May I approach?" He called out. The setting sun cooled the air from the early afternoon and he was starting to feel a little chilled.

Before answering his question, Duncan and Colin jogged up the hill to meet him. They were both stark naked and didn't seem to care. Duncan hadn't changed very much since Remus last saw him. As always, his long dark hair was pulled back into a knot, and his long face and emerging wrinkles made him look stern and severe. He stood slightly taller than Colin who Remus hadn't seen in nearly six years.

Colin had long blond hair and a full beard. He had grown from a scrappy young boy to a kingly and strong man. His chest, face, and legs held the scars from past battles, and Remus noticed that many of them were inflicted from spells and curses. Yet, the scars showed that Colin was a survivor and Remus knew that he was the one who would need to be won over in the end since he would soon take his father's position as the pack Alpha male.

"Welcome, Remus. I'm sorry about the formalities." Colin rumbled, indicating to Duncan's robust investigation of Remus's belongings. He embraced Remus as though they were brothers and then caught his scent, "Why so tense? You know that you are always welcome to hunt with us."

"It's nothing, Colin." Remus lied, "I've just had a rather stressful trip getting up here."

"I know what ya mean." He said, motioning to his discarded rucksack, "We've had some wizards poking about wanting to speak with me da. That's why we've had to increase our security."

"What kind of wizards?" Remus questioned. His mission to recruit Ryon to support the Order might be over before it even started.

"Well one of 'em was wolf kind like us. An fuckin' ugly ol' thing. He was sadistic. He brought my father a wee child as a blood offering."

"Fenrir Greyback was here?" The name alone was enough to make Remus shudder.

"Aye, that was his name. Him and two other men, one of 'em was a blood drinker. They don't know their arse from a hole in the ground thinking me da was going to side with 'em. They weren't happy either. One of them already looked like he got punched in the face by a fireball."

"What did your father say?" Remus asked.

"He said 'no" of course! Look Remus, I know that you and my da have differences in opinion, but we are not murderers."

"Of course you're not! So did Ryon pledge allegiance to anyone?" Remus pressed.

"We're not soldiers either, if that's what ye mean" Colin countered, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "And if that's all yer here for, then you might as well fuck off."

"Colin, after the full moon I would like to speak with your father. I am not recruiting soldiers, but there have been some changes in the Wizarding Laws which will affect all werewolves - even this pack. I want you all to be able to make an informed decision."

"Look Remus, I get what yer saying. I really do. But me da is stuck in his ways, he has always been. You can talk to him, but it will be about as successful as trying to walk on water."

Colin looked around and saw that Duncan was busy checking the pockets of Remus's trousers. He continued, "I only came back because I was asked to. Da is ready to pass on his title I guess."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Colin. I really am." The process of passing on Alpha status in a werewolf pack was never a happy occasion for Remus. It was here that he truly saw what his darker nature could truly do. "When is the bequeathing ceremony?"

"The night after tomorrow. It's the last and weakest transition of the cycle, and I am hoping that we will all be too tired to do too much damage. Me da refuses to let me take it easy on him though."

Remus had only been to one other bequeathing ceremony in his life. The First Wizarding War had just ended, James and Lily were dead, and Sirius awaiting his transfer to Azkaban. He had been at the lowest point in his life then, and took solace with a small pack in the Black Forest. During the full moon, the alpha's daughter challenged the pack's order. Fighting ensued. Remus came away with a few scratches of his own from giving into his own bloodlust. The next morning's sunrise shone on the pack's first Alpha female, and the torn up body of her dead father.

Duncan gave Remus's bag a final shake which broke him from his thoughts. A small side pouch came undone and Hermione's bracelet flew out and landed on the mossy rocks at their feet.

"Oi, that's not silver is it?" Duncan growled and eyed Remus warily.

Remus carefully picked up Hermione's bracelet and tucked it back into his pack. "Of course it isn't silver! Wait, you do realize that silver doesn't affect us if it is through skin contact?"

"Drop it Remus," Colin warned, "Let the man think what he likes."

Duncan narrowed his eyes, "You can never be too sure what sort of tricks wizards bring with them to hurt us. Our pack hasn't survived this long without placing some believe in the ol' superstitious ways."

"I didn't know that you had a taste for nice jewelry." Colin teased trying to distract Duncan and ease the tension, "If I knew before hand, I would have gotten you matching earrings."

Seeing that Remus looked properly chastised and embarrassed, Duncan started down the hill and let out two short yips to the rest of the pack.

"It's not mine, you prat. The bracelet is from a friend." Of course, Remus didn't reveal that this "friend" is someone who was not only old enough to be his daughter, but a person who Moony and Remus were mutually smitten by.

Colin gave Remus a knowing smile, "A friend, eh? Is she pretty?"

Moony growled in affirmation when Remus remembered their last encounter. She tried to pretend that she wasn't afraid, but Remus and Moony smelled her anxiety. Yet, remembering the thrill that pulsed through his body when he had Hermione pushed up against the kitchen table made him sick. He let Moony go too far that time, but Moony didn't think that it went far enough.

"Don't worry. I wont tell Fiona that you have a girlfriend." Colin laughed and clapped Remus on the back.

"No, that's not ... she's not my girlfriend." Remus sputtered.

"Fuck buddy, whatever ya want to call it." Colin chuckled and gave Remus his rucksack. "Whatever it is, I'm happy for you, mate."

Moony's lust burned inside of his veins at the term "fuck buddy." He tried, but didn't succeed, at keeping any lustful thoughts about Hermione from his mind.

Remus looked around nervously and tried to find something to look at to act as an anchor. Something to help his human mind gain some traction against the hungry wolf inside of him. His grasp on Moony was slipping and without the Wolfsbane Potion, he didn't want to imagine what his frustrated wolf would do in less than an hour.

"Oi, you alright mate? You look like shit, no offense."

He had to hand it to Colin; the man may be rough around the edges, but he possessed a rare compassion that many werewolves didn't.

Remus stopped Colin before they got within earshot of the pack. "Colin, I'm not only here for asylum. The Order sent me here to sway your father to pledge his allegiance to help us - or at the very least - agree to not join You-Know-Who's side. Now, I know that you're going to tell me to fuck off and be done with it, but I really need to speak with your father about this."

Colin let out a long exhale. Remus braced himself for the punch that never came. "You're in a right state. Your wolf is ready to shag any bitch nearby - not that Fiona would mind, of course - and your human brain is ready to piss off the only pack within the entire country that isn't ready to put their teeth to yer throat."

"Look," he continued, "If I do get my da to yield to me, then I'll hear out yer argument. But if I don't, you are on yer own. For yer sake, I hope you'll keep that mouth of yers shut about your true mission unless you want yer woman to feed you through a straw for the next two months."

"Thank you Colin."

Colin's laugh sounded eerily similar to a gruff wolf bark, "Don' thank me yet, mate. Yer gonna get yer arse kicked anyway. Me da may be getting on in years, but he'll be able to smell the reek of Wolfsbane on you.

Remus nodded grimly and walked into the small clearing where the pack sat laughing and eating around the campfires. Of all the things that Ryon hates the most, it is werewolves who betray their gifts by dulling their senses with the Wolfsbane Potion.

* * *

Hermione emerged from the tent and wrapped a thick blanket around her shoulders. It had been more than a week since the trio escaped the Ministry of Magic, and had mistakenly apparated to a remote wilderness in Scotland.

Ron's splinched arm was healing well, and the trio anticipated that they would move to a new camping spot in a couple of days.

In the meantime, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns trading the cursed locket around. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, she was just as affected by the locket as Harry and Ron. On the first night, she became so critical of Harry's theories about where the next Horcrux was hidden that they both had to take a break before their row had them close to dueling.

Now that Ron was feeling better, he was taking his share of the locket's burden which made the atmosphere constantly tense.

Ron was perpetually jealous and envious about something. He would make snide comments to Harry reminding him that they wouldn't have gotten this far without his and Hermione's help. He would grumble about the fact that his Mom didn't seem concerned about his well-being because she hadn't tried to reach out to him yet. Worst of all, he would silently seethe whenever Hermione and Harry were closer than an arm's width apart.

To top it off, Hermione never anticipated that this search would take this long. They scoured through every ancient tome and old text that Hermione fit in her charmed handbag, but none of them could find any information about Horcruxes, let alone information about how to destroy one. Food was scarce, nerves were short, and Hermione's nightmares and ... other dreams ... ensured that she hadn't had a good night's sleep since they left Grimmauld Place.

During their first night, Hermione's worst day of her life came back to haunt her while she slept.

 _"I don't love you any more, Wendell!" Hermione's mother yelled out through the bathroom door. She had locked herself in there again as she usually did when Hermione's father had to much to drink._

 _"Whaddya mean?" He slurred, "That's a lie. THAT'S A FUCKIN' LIE."_

 _Hermione listened to the fighting from her bedroom. She was twelve, soon to be thirteen, and she was too big to hide underneath her bed anymore._

 _"You are sick, Wendall." Her mother's voice was full of panic and fear. She would say anything she could to protect herself and get out of the house. "I have someone coming to pick me up. There's a cop with them. Don't embarrass yourself in front of your friends."_

 _Hermione's father roared like a wounded animal and began pounding his fists hard against the bathroom door._

 _"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME." He shouted._

 _A knock on the door broke her father's rage._

 _"Mr. Granger," a voice called into the house, "It's Robert, I've had a domestic complaint called in. Is everything alright."_

 _Robert was Wendall's best mate from University, and Hermione could do nothing but watch and listen to how the nightmare played out._

 _"I haven't done anything wrong!" He yelled out, "My wife is a cheating bitch and she wants to leave me AND HER DAUGHTER to go fuck her boyfriend. Arrest HER for emotional abuse."_

 _"That's bullshit, and you know it." Hermione's mother was louder now and her voice was clearer. She had emerged from the bathroom."_

 _"Ma'am, just grab your stuff and leave. Your being here is making this situation worse." Wendall, talk with me outside. We can file a complaint if you wish, but I suggest that you just let her go for the night. She'll be back, don't worry."_

 _Hermione heard her mom's footsteps go up the stairs, and she cautiously peeked out from behind her cracked open bedroom door._

 _Lavender, her mother's perfume, assaulted her nose. She always wore too much. She emerged from the bedroom shortly with a day bag that was bulging with clothes._

 _"Mummy!" Hermione cried out. Her voice cracked as tears spilled from her eyes._

 _The woman looked back at her with an expression that looked like a combination of intense regret and relief, but then she turned her back on her daughter without saying a word and went downstairs._

* * *

 _Fuckin' Ryon and his fuckin' backwards werewolf ways._ Remus growled to Moony as he washed the blood from the cut above his eye.

He took less than fifteen steps into Ryon's camp when the bear-sized man punched him in the face. The rest of the pack did nothing but watched as their Alpha showed the lowly wizard lycan just what he thought about his use of the Wolfsbane potion.

"Ya see this one here?" Ryon pointed at Remus as he knelt before the Alpha with a bruised and bloody eye. "This one subdues his true nature and expects to be treated like an equal. He is just a dog. But at moonrise, he will be a wolf."

Ryon's ice blue eyes pierced into Remus's, "And when his wolf joins us. He will be our brother again."

 _Ryon is a wise Alpha to distrust a weak, unworthy Omega like you_. Moony snapped back with a ferocity that made his head ache.

Remus almost forgot what Moony's voice sounded like. His continuous Wolfsbane use did a good job at dulling most Moony's insults, jibes, and lewd thoughts. Once he was sufficiently cleaned up, he returned to the pack's camp and took a seat by the new Omega wolf from Germany.

The poor soul looked ill. His eyes were sunken, his dishwater blond hair was oily and matted, and he muttered to himself in German. The only detail that Remus could get from him was that his name is Dieter.

As the time drew on and the afternoon bled into twilight, Remus felt his control slipping away. His senses were heightened ten fold, his eyes burned as his pupils rapidly contracted and dilated, and his ears picked up the sounds of Ryon and his Alpha female, Payton, in the middle of sex. Their cries of passion only served to arouse Moony into a heated frenzy.

After ten more agonizing minutes, the moon rose above the tree line and Remus felt Moony break from his mental cage. Remus was no longer conscious in his body; Moony let out a triumphant and bestial howl. Shortly after, the rest of the pack echoed in unison.

Moony tore away at the feeble human form not caring about the pain that he was inflicting on Remus. His teeth grew long and sharp, his arms and legs contorted and adjusted to carry his powerful wolf form, and his facial features molded into the visage of a starving hungry and grey wolf. For the night, Remus was no more. Moony was alive and he was hungry.

 **A.N. Boy, oh boy. There's a lot of tension that is ready to break. Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, and takes the time to review the story. I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Haunt Me While I Sleep

**A.N. Thank you to all who favorited and followed! Please enjoy Chapter 6 and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Content Warning: Sexual content, adult language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter universe. I am merely borrowing the characters and plot for my own entertainment and hopefully yours as well.**

Chapter 6 - Haunt Me While I Sleep

"Hermione, wake up!" A rough shake roused her from her nightmare. The blurry faces of Harry and Ron swam into focus when she opened her eyes. She was hyperventilating and couldn't stop. The tent seemed to close in on her, yet her sleep deprived body begged for her to fall back into the nightmare.

"'Mione, shhh, it is okay." Harry comforted. She could feel a cool, tender hand brushing away her tears. "You were having a nightmare. It's okay, breathe."

Her spacial awareness soon returned and Ron and Harry no longer looked like they were distorted parts of her nightmare. She tried to focus on what exactly made her cry out. The memory was an unhappy one, sure, but she was convinced that she had no reason to react this violently to an old memory.

Yet the harder she tried to recall the nightmare back to her mind, the faster the memory slipped away.

"Hermione, please tell us what's wrong." Ron urged. His he was already pale from losing a lot of blood from the splinching, but now his skin looked nearly translucent.

"I - I was having a nightmare." Her voice faltered so she returned to focusing on regulating her breathing. To his credit, Ron suppressed an eye roll and a biting remark.

"Yes, Hermione, you had a nightmare." Harry confirmed. Of course Harry, of all people, had experience with this sort of thing and his reassuring touches kept Hermione focused.

"Would it help if you told us what it was about?" Ron asked.

The time had come. Hermione knew that she had to tell her friends the truth.

"It's a long story. Could someone please put the kettle on? I promise that I'll explain everything. I just need some fresh air."

Hermione grabbed her traveling cloak and her wand. The cool air greeted her flushed face when she opened the tent flap. She took her time checking and reinforcing the magical protective charms that she placed earlier that night. The night air was cool, but not unpleasantly so, and was enough to wash away the residual panic and fear.

A few minutes later, Ron passed her a hot mug and she sat next to her best friends in silence as she looked pensively into the golden liquid.

 _These two are your best friends._ She thought to herself. _You have no reason to be scared of their reactions. They kept watch over you when you were petrified by the Basilisk in your second year, and you three have seen more terror, abuse, and death than most adults have. Tell them!_

"My mother left my father in the summer before my third year." She recounted. Her voice was hollow, but the warmth of her tea gave her a small comfort to continue.

"My nightmare was of that night. My father is an alcoholic. His abuse and paranoia drove my mother away. One night, she left my father and I haven't seen her since. When I saw you, Harry, at Diagon Alley I paid a wizard couple the rest of my Gringotts savings to act like my muggle parents. I figured that would convince you and the Weasleys long enough to be a suitable cover so people wouldn't ask any difficult questions. I was awfully lonely that summer, but getting Crookshanks made it a little more bearable."

"So, when you bought Crookshanks ... " Ron started but couldn't finish his thought. He looked miserable since he was that cat's biggest critic.

"I bought Crooks as a way to cope. I thought that if I had another thing that I was responsible for, then I could just forget all of the bad things that were happening in my life. He gave me something to be responsible for. I needed the distractions so I asked Professor McGonnagal to add those extra classes to my schedule. I thought that I needed to prove myself moreso since my family had been broken. Professor McGonnagal suspected something but she never confronted me about her suspicions. At least not until she noticed the bruises."

Now the tears escaped freely. She couldn't bear to look at her best friends. Too many thoughts raced through her mind and she just sat there for a moment and felt herself drift away into them.

"He hurt you, Hermione?" Ron's voice brought her back to reality. His jaw was clenched and his eyes alight with a furious blaze.

"Not at first, but during the summer of my fourth year he began to turn his rage on me." She took a sip of her tea and continued the story.

"I tried to make him stop. I tried to fight back. _Merlin_ , I was fourteen. There wasn't much that I could've done. At first his abuse was infrequent. He would feel guilty about what he did while drunk and then try to make it up to me. I spent as much time as I could away from the house. I went to the public library, the park, the cinema, anywhere that would keep me away from my father for long periods of time. However, he has friends in the police force and they began looking for me. My father called me in as a runaway soon after my fifth year, and I was confined to the house from then on."

"By my sixth year, he fell too far into alcoholism and loneliness that he began abusing me more frequently and more severely. My father almost killed me the night before I came to Grimmuald Place. He only stopped because I kicked him and broke his jaw."

 _There,_ she thought bitterly _, "I am free. My secret has been exposed. Now my best mates know that brilliant and talented Hermione Granger is no match for her muggle father and his fists_.

"'Mione, we had no idea. I'm sorry." Harry said. His ruffled hair and concerned visage made him look nearly ten years older. His face was the concerned look of a brother, and Hermione was grateful for that.

Likewise, Ron set Hermione's mug on the ground and took her hands in his own. She could feel the callouses and took comfort in their warmth.

"If I knew any of this, Hermione, I wouldn't have let you go back to that shithole of a father. My mum would have loved to have you over. You're a part of our family already."

"Yeah, 'Mione. My dad took Sirius in when he was sixteen. We could've figured out something for you if we would've known."

"Well I didn't want to tell you now, didn't I?" Hermione spat. She wasn't angry as much as she was sad that her early teenage years had been robbed from her. "All of my problems seem inconsequential to You-Know-Who's rise to power and Harry's connection to him."

"Stop, Hermione. You were there to help me when I needed you throughout these last seven years. Now let us help you." Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement. "You are amazing, 'Mione. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you, and Harry and I would probably be dead twice over with all of the times that you saved us. We love you Hermione!"

"I love you guys too." Hermione replied and pulled them in for a hug. Ron and Harry pretended to complain and for one brief moment Hermione felt that she was back in the Griffyndor common room instead of on the run as a fugitive looking for Horcruxes.

* * *

Remus awoke and found himself safely hidden away by a thicket of brambles. The sun was already far overhead and he couldn't smell any of the Edinburgh pack nearby.

He muscles protested as he crawled out from his makeshift den and tried to get his bearings. Dizziness and nausea threatened to overtake him and he had to sit back down. The sunlight beat relentlessly in his face and the pleasant chirps and trills of the songbirds sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. If Remus didn't know better, he would have sworn that he had one killer hangover.

He gave it one more herculean effort to rise off the ground. His legs wobbled like a newborn foal but he resolved himself to simply start walking in a direction until he caught the pack's scent. Despite the sun's oppressive rays, the ground held a lot of moisture from the recent rains and Remus's bare feet were soon numb and cold.

He stopped once to hide from a distant farmer herding his sheep through the nearby glen. While waiting, he took inventory of any injuries or cuts that he might have sustained from last night's transformation and was surprised to find that he wasn't injured at all. Even the wound he recieved from Ryon's punishment before the transformation had healed.

Aside from needing a good washing, a nap, some proper food, and a relief-of-pain potion, Remus felt completely fine.

"Oy, Remus." A voice called out from behind him.

Remus jumped and Moony snarled at this unwelcome intrusion. However, his rage abated as quickly as it came when he saw that Colin was bounding towards him with a grin on his face.

"Merlin, Colin you nearly gave me a heart attack." Remus croaked out.

Colin's laugh was booming and he handed Remus his knapsack full of clothes. "Don' worry Remus. We'll get those wolf senses of yours sharp once again. I've been followin' ya since ya woke. How's yer head?"

"I'm feeling a bit rough," Remus admitted as he placed his knapsack on a rock and grabbed his pants from the very bottom. "but I'm not injured or bruised all to hell for the first time in my life, so there's that."

"I tell ya mate. The wolf in ya is stronger than ya can control with any magical potions or spells. Me da had a grand time running with you. I haven't seen him this happy since Evan was a wee pup."

"Your father had a good time running with Moony. Moony is not me." Remus replied darkly as he buttoned his pants and pulled his grey cotton button down shirt from his knapsack. "Your father made it clear to me last night that it is Moony who he wants in his pack. I'm nothing more than a human vessel for the wolf."

"Oh come off it." Colin replied, "Me da has worked to keep our pack strong through keeping traditions. I know he can be an arse but he needed to beat ya a little to show the pack that he is still in control. Besides, takin' a beating from him shows the pack that yer wolfblood is worthy. Hell, you ate before Dieter did an' he's been with the pack for two moons now."

Remus balked at the word "ate" but firmly believed that Ryon wouldn't have led his pack after human prey. Nevertheless, he didn't need the details about what little woodland creature (or creatures) were killed while a werewolf pack ran under the full moon.

"So where did the pack end up camping? I think I'm strong enough to make the journey back without slowing you down too much."

"We had to move our camp near a loch west of here. Duncan found a tent a few kilometers from our camp with three wizards inside. We'll return back there if they clear out, but for now me da thought it best to be nomadic for a while."

"Was Duncan able to determine anything more about the wizards?" Remus asked. Based on Mad-Eye Moody's briefings and instructions that he left for him at Grimmauld Place, he was the only Order member cleared to be anywhere near the Edinburgh pack. If they were people from the ministry, or worse, Death Eaters, then Ryon and his pack were in more trouble than they would be able to handle.

"All Duncun said was there was two lads and a lass. They were all young and one of them was injured. They didn't pose much of a threat to us, but me da doesn't like to tempt fate when humans get too close to our pack."

Remus couldn't help but hope that the campers were just celebrating their last couple of weeks before the new term started, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Well, I hope they move on quickly. I'm not in the greatest dueling condition, but I promise to do everything that I can to defend the pack if it comes to that." He may disagree with Ryon's on many things, but he would never leave another innocent - werewolf or not - to die.

Colin smiled and clapped Remus on the shoulder, "And ye wonder why me da accepted yer wolf so quickly. Ye keep that attitude up and he'll accept you as well."

* * *

The evening came quickly and the boys offered to take the first watch so Hermione could get some sleep. The howls of wolves cut through the quiet night, and the trio were grateful that their camp had been warded and protected from all manners of creatures - beastial and magical alike.

"I'll take the locket for the first part of the night." Ron volunteered.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione smiled. She felt a little foolish for hiding her secret from them for so long. All three of them had been through a lot together, and she realized that it would take a lot more to divide their friendship.

"Goodnight." She said and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

That night, Hermione dreams were much different.

 _The sweet smell of wildflowers lingered in the air, and the buzzing and chirping of insects created a delightful summer orchestra. When Hermione awoke, she found herself in a meadow filled with lovely marigolds, clover, and violets. Bumblebees merrily bounced from flower to flower as their rotund and fuzzy bodies collected as much pollen as they could. Hermione had always hated dealing with the bees that found their way into her mother's flower garden, but these insects paid her no mind and buzzed lazily as they continued their work._

 _She stood up and looked down at herself. A yellow cotton sundress clung to her body and accentuated the figure she always kept hidden beneath her baggy school robes. She was barefoot and the cool soil felt nice on her feet and the grass tickled her toes. Hermione spun around merrily and admired the way her dress floated around her legs, squealing like a young girl. Everything was perfect. She could have spent the rest of her life in this clearing._

 _Suddenly, a twig snapped in the forest. The thicket of branches and bushes shook slightly as a figure emerged nearly 10 meters away._

 _"Are you having fun my little wood nymph?" The figure asked as he stepped into the sunlight. Remus's green eyes pierced through her brown ones as he walked out to meet her in the clearing. She had only seen him in his shabby robes or an equally shabby traveling cloak, but now his button-down shirt and his black dress slacks made him look way more refined. Hermione's stomach flipped in anticipation as she yearned to run her hands under Remus's shirt and feel the contours of his chest, yet his heated gaze kept her glued in place._

 _"I'm dreaming." She said aloud. "This has to be a dream."_

 _"What makes you think that, love?" Remus replied with a smirk and placed his hand on her waist. He was so close now that she could see the golden-yellow flecks that peppered his green eyes._

 _Ever the analytical mind, Hermione assessed the environment around her. Everything was perfect - too perfect - but Hermione decided that she didn't care. She would give herself to this dream, body and soul._

 _"Well to start, I – I would never be this bold." She replied pulling him against herself. His body was hard, and the heat from his skin kissed her hands. The muscles in his back and shoulders were strong and tight and the slight trail of hair that started at his navel and traveled downward tickled her palm._

 _"Oh, I wouldn't say that Ms. Granger," He whispered into her ear before nipping at her earlobe. His breath tickled her neck and his hand slid right below her breast just to tease her. "you were quite bold to have given me your mother's bracelet. A lover's token no doubt?"_

 _Remus's voice sounded different; it was slightly deeper and had a smoother cadence. He smelled different too. Remus smelled good: he smelled like parchment and the peppermint from his shampoo. Moony, however, had a much more primal smell. He was musky and spicy._

 _"Moony," she whispered. The change had been so sudden._

 _"Yes, lover." He smirked. The way he grounded his arousal against her made her breath hitch in her chest._

 _She loved everything that he said. Like the way he said her name, all proper and formal as though they were back in school, and calling him her 'lover.' It was such a romantic idea; it was like something that she read about in her Muggle romance novels. His eyes, now gold, bore into hers as if he was trying to see into her soul. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent._

 _"I can smell your arousal, your heat. You are intoxicating." He growled. He lightly nipped at the exposed skin at the nape of her neck. Shockwaves of delightful pleasure went to her core and she had to hold tightly to his hard body to stop from collapsing._

 _His thumb gently danced circles over the cotton fabric that covered her hardened nipples which sent shivers down her spine and stopped her mind from forming proper sentences. He was teasing her – tormenting her – into a frenzy and she couldn't take it anymore._

 _She crushed her lips against his and finally tasted a part of the forbidden fruit that she had wanted for the past four years. His mouth was warm and he tasted savory and slightly sweet. One of his hands was buried in her luscious and thick hair while the other one was sliding her dress off so he could explore the rest of her body._

 _"Oh Remus," she moaned as his mouth nibbled and sucked on her breast."Oh Merlin."_

 _She could no longer think under Remus's ministrations and resigned herself to the pleasure that was running through her body. She felt light-headed and when Remus's hand ventured beneath the waistband of her knickers. When his fingers entered her, she nearly lost herself in the pleasure and everything around her slipped away._

"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up!"

"Huh? Who's that?" She mumbled and tried to curl deeper into her sleeping bag. Although her stomach was tingly and she felt flushed, she desperately wanted to fall back asleep and jump back into her dream.

"Hermione!" A hand roughly shook her shoulder. "Hermione. WAKE UP."

She bolted upright and was nearly blinded by the lit lantern that was hanging above her head. The canvas walls looked nothing like the utopia that she had just came from, yet the pleasant feelings began melting away when she realized why the two boys were staring at her.

"Uh, we heard you moaning and we thought you were hurt." Ron said lamely. His red ears did nothing to hide his embarrassment. Although the boys could be thick sometimes, they both knew exactly what was going on, yet they didn't want to embarrass their friend any further by asking more direct questions.

"No. I'm fine." Hermione replied, "I was having a nightmare."

Harry and Ron didn't believe her lie. They were teenage boys after all and they had their fair share of wet dreams.

"What time is it anyway?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"It is almost two in the morning." Harry replied. "I was going to wake you up soon so you could start your watch, but you were ... having a nightmare."

"It's fine. You both can go back to bed. I'm heading out there right now." Hermione grabbed her coat and wand before she took the locket from Harry. She couldn't get out of that tent fast enough. She felt smothered.

When she pulled the tent flap back and stepped outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and pulled her coat a little tighter around her. The chill night air cooled the remaining fire in her loins, but left her feeling a little empty inside. _The dream felt so real_ , she thought and took a seat against a tree stump.

"Hermione?" Ron called out.

"Oh Merlin, what now."

Ron's footsteps made a thick crunching sound as he walked up to her make-shift sentry post and took a seat next to her.

"Ron. You should really go to sleep. I'm fine out here, honestly." Hermione reassured.

Yet, Ron looked uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. "Look Hermione, I know Harry and I are blokes and it is right embarrassing talking about ... sex stuff with us, but those dreams are natural. You don't need to be embarrassed. Harry and I were just concerned about you, that's all."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks underneath the full moon.

"I - I appreciate the discretion, but can we please drop the subject?" Her face burned at the thought of her ex-professor's "hard body" and thanked Merlin that neither of them were skilled in legilimency.

"So who was the lucky bloke you were dreaming about?" Ron's voice was cautious but almost hopeful.

"I'm not having this conversation Ronald!" She warned. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her inappropriate and incredibly erotic sexual dream about her former professor with her best friend.

"It was about Harry, wasn't it?" He asked almost sadly.

"No, Ronald. Why would you think that?"

"Oh c'mon, don't be thick. I've seen the way you look at him."

Hermione was floored. _Where is this coming from_? She wondered.

" _You're_ the one being thick, Ron." Hermione hissed.

"Look Hermione, I know it's awkward but I –"

"If anyone is awkward here Ronald, it's you." Hermione spat and suddenly got up. "You know about my sex dream, but no, that's not enough for you. You have to keep pushing and pushing like the stupid prat you are!"

Hermione's eyes were flashing with rage as the cursed locket took its hold on her. "Well my dream wasn't about you, if that's what you're wondering. You never once showed any interest in me sexually while we were at school. You ask me to the Yule Ball in 4th year because I was your "back up plan," and then in the 6th year you were too busy snogging Lavender Brown in every classroom at Hogwarts that I decided that my feelings for you would never be reciprocated.

"You had feelings for me during 6th year?"

"Dammit Ronald, of course I did! You just couldn't pull your head out of your arse long enough to notice."

"Well then if you weren't dreaming about me or Harry, then who was it?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked murderous. "Why the FUCK do you think I am going to answer that question." While Hermione tried to avoid swearing because she believed that it was always possible to describe the situation with other words, Horcrux-influenced Hermione wanted to choke Ron with all of the swears that she could create.

"You perverted piece of shit! Who I was shagging in my dream is none of your business, and I can guarantee that he is far more adept at it than you ever could be!"

Ron looked as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"What's going on out here?" Harry yelled, charging out of the tent. His hair was mussed and his classes sat crooked on his face. "I go to sleep for five minutes and you two are at each other's throats."

"Nothing Harry. Hermione's just being unreasonable." Ron grumbled. He looked miserable now that "the chosen one" was here to save the day.

"UNREASONABLE! You are being the unreasonable one Ron." Hermione shrieked. She was done talking to Ron and she took out her want and pointed it at him, "Harry, if Ron doesn't leave now, I'm going to hex his bollocks off."

"C'mon, you." Harry grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and dragged him back into the tent. "We leave at eight in the morning." Harry barked at both of them.

Hermione sank back against the tree stump and brushed away the tears that were leaking from her eyes. Ron could be a prat sometimes, but Harry didn't deserve her outburst. Guilt and shame gnawed at her stomach as realized how terribly she had hurt Ron with her comments.

 _Silly girl_ , the locket whispered in her mind _, you can't hide your true feelings forever. Those boys aren't going to put up with some love struck school girl forever. Something's going to break. Either it's you, or it's your friendship._

 **A.N: I'm sorry for leaving it a little angsty like that. I promise that it will get better. As always, reviews are definitely appreciated.**


End file.
